Adolescencia
by Kawa-san
Summary: Gemelos… hermanos… amigos… tres palabras que dolían en su corazón de adolescente…Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo aguantaría Kagamine Len con ese sentimiento oculto? UA
1. Averiguar

_Gemelos… hermanos… amigos… tres palabras que dolían en su corazón de adolescente… porque eso era, un muchacho sin experiencia que se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada, pero no le avergonzaba a él admitirlo pero tal vez a su hermana no le agradaría._

_Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo aguantaría Kagamine Len con eso? Ni él mismo lo sabía. _

**Capítulo I**

**Averiguar**

- Len – escuchó la voz de su hermana en medio de la noche - ¿sigues despierto? – preguntó desde la parte de arriba de la litera.

- Si, ¿qué pasa, Rin? – le contestó sin moverse de la posición en que se encontraba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La chica se asomó para ver a su hermano.

- Esta es la última noche juntos, ¿verdad? - preguntó con una cierta tristeza. Su hermano se incorporó, dejando que todo su cabello cayera por sus hombros, poniéndose frente a la rubia, y se miraron por un momento, eran el reflejo del otro. En ese momento Len besó con dulzura la frente de su hermana.

- Recuerda que siempre puedes acudir a mi - le dijo con suavidad. La chica se bajó de su cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

Así se quedaron un par de minutos, en silencio, uno junto al otro, cuando Len comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna que ella conocía a la perfección. Siempre la cantaba cuando no podía dormir. Poco a poco comenzó a conciliar el sueño y el muchacho se percató de ello. La miró con dulzura. –_Me pregunto cuándo…_- se arrepintió de su pensamiento mientras acomodaba a su hermana en su cama y la arropaba. –Descansa hermanita – susurró, besó de nuevo su frente y se recostó en la cama de ella.

Suspiró Len y miró al techo –_Quisiera que todo fuera diferente… _- pensó, y unos minutos mas tarde el sueño lo venció.

Cuando la luz de la mañana entró por la ventana su primera víctima del sol fue Len, que se cubrió la cara con las sábanas de su hermana. Un poco después, los rayos dieron con el rostro de Rin, despertándola de su profundo sueño. Bostezó y se sentó en la cama – Ah – pronunció levemente al percatarse de que se encontraba en el lecho de su hermano. Solo sonrió por un momento y se levantó, dispuesta a despertar al muchacho. – Len – lo llamó con suavidad. No hubo respuesta. – Len – le habló con más fuerza, pero el chico seguía sin responder - ¡Len! – gritó. Él solo se volteó. La chica se molestó, subió a la cama y destapó a su hermano - ¡Arriba, flojo! – gritó aún más fuerte.

- Ya voy, ya voy – contestó al fin de mala gana. Una vez que vio que su hermano se encontraba consiente, se bajó. – Buenos días – saludó Len con calma, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- Buenos días, Len – le contestó ella, mientras buscaba su uniforme de la escuela.

- Que rápido es viernes – comentó el chico mientras se bajaba y cogía una toalla dispuesto a tomar un baño.

- Si, esta semana pasó especialmente rápido – comentó con cierta tristeza ella.

- ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión? – le preguntó. Rin solo bajó la cabeza. - ¿por qué no se lo haz dicho a nuestros padres? – insistió.

- Porque se me hace muy desagradecido de mí parte, además de muy caprichoso. Primero ruego por una habitación propia y ahora ya no quiero nada después de todo lo que han hecho – contestó. Su hermano le sonrió con calma.

- Hermanita, nunca dudes en buscarme cuando te sientas mal – le aseguró, mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza y cariño. Rin sonrió de regreso.

El chico se dirigió al baño, mientras que ella se dedicó a ponerse el uniforme y arreglarse. En los últimos meses se arreglaba especialmente por una razón que Len aún desconocía. Cuando él salió del baño, aún no terminaba de vestirse, por lo que llevaba solo la toalla atada en la cintura, mostrando su delgado cuerpo. – Oye Len – le habló su hermana mientras él buscaba su uniforme. Él solo emitió un sonido dándole a entender que la escuchaba – no crees que deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio – le comentó. Él solo la volteó a ver extrañado – no es por nada, pero estás muy flacucho – insistió de buena gana.

- ¿Tú crees? – ella asintió. Se miró a si mismo en el espejo que había en la puerta. – Creo que tienes razón, lo tomaré en cuenta – concluyó. – Y tú, ¿por qué te sigues poniendo tanta cosa en la cara? – le preguntó. Si le habla ella de su apariencia física, tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Yo? Porque una señorita siempre debe verse presentable – contestó.

- Yo creo que te vez bien sin tanta cosa – comentó Len.

- Ay Len, ¿qué puedes saber tú? Eres mi hermano, y es normal que tú digas que me veo bien, porque te dices a ti mismo que luces bien – él la miró con extrañeza y después suspiró.

- _Si supieras Rin, si supieras tantas cosas _– pensó para si mismo.

Salieron a buena hora de su casa, aunque Len no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse bien el cabello, por lo que mientras caminaban trataba de acomodar un poco su pequeña y alta coleta. En un momento detuvo su andar para atar bien su cabello y su hermana se siguió de largo; al verla por detrás se dio cuenta de algo – _¿Está…? –_ corrió un poco para alcanzarla. – Oye, ¿estás dejando crecer tu cabello? – preguntó curioso.

- ¿Lo notaste? – contestó con una pregunta incrédula, él asintió. – Quiero ver que tal me veo con el cabello más largo – contestó al fin la pregunta con un leve sonrojo en su cara. No entendía que pasaba con ella, cada día desde hacía meses era más… ¿rara? Primero por un tiempo dejó de usar su listón y recogía su cabello en dos pequeñas coletas, después comenzó a usar un ligero maquillaje, seguido por su extraña petición de ser separada de habitación con su hermano (según por querer privacidad), además de pedir su propia línea telefónica y ahora el cabello largo

– _Muy bien Rin, algo me ocultas y es demasiado obvio_ – pensó Len.

Llegaron al colegio, donde se dirigieron al edificio de la secundaria, puesto que ya estaban en su último año de esa sección. – Len, voy al baño, te veo en el salón – le dijo, a lo que él asintió.

- _Entonces, me dará tiempo de ir a la biblioteca a dejar el libro_ – meditó, mientras cambiaba su rumbo. No tardó mucho en llegar a la biblioteca del colegio, donde le entregó el libro a la mujer que atendía.

- Joven Kagamine, como siempre puntual – le dijo la señora con calma – me intriga siempre lo que sacas: novelas – insistió.

- A veces necesito despejar la mente de algunas cosas, y creo que esta es la mejor manera – contestó, para después irse.

Al regresar al salón, se dio cuenta de que su hermana aún no regresaba del baño. Dejó su mochila en su pupitre que estaba casi hasta atrás del salón, delante de él se sentaba Rin. – Hey, Len – lo llamaron en la puerta. La chica de pelo exageradamente largo color verde con mezcla de azul estaba ahí, Hatsune Miku. Él se dirigió donde ella. -¿Y tu hermana? – le preguntó.

- Ni idea, dijo que iba al baño pero ya se tardó demasiado – contestó

- Esa Rin, siempre se me pierde cuando más necesito hablar con ella

- ¿Buscan a Kagamine Rin? – escucharon a una chica detrás de Miku

- Kasane – dijo Len al reconocerla, una joven de la misma altura que Miku, con el cabello de un extraño rosado y recogido en dos coletas rizadas y no muy largas.

- Le acabo de ver en el otro edificio, en el de usos múltiples, con su novio – comentó, para después irse a su propio salón.

- No… ¿novio? – se quedó pasmado Len.

- ¿Rin no te lo había dicho? – Le preguntó la chica de cabello largo – se me hace tan raro que no te lo halla comentado, al fin de cuentas ella confía mucho en ti. - Él no dijo nada más. El timbre sonó y Miku estuvo a punto de irse, cuando él la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó.

- ¿De qué me hablas, Len?

- ¿Quién es el novio de Rin? – volvió a preguntar con molestia. Ella bajó la mirada, y en un susurro contestó:

- Kaito – fue lo único que le dijo, antes de irse. Que Rin tuviese novio le había molestado, pero, ¿ÉL? ¿KAITO? – _¡Le lleva a Rin casi cinco años!_ – eso era el colmo para él. En cuanto la vio entrar, evitó hacer contacto con ella, no era el lugar para explotar su rabia.

Cuando se sentó su hermana frente a él, le volteó a ver y le sonrió – perdona, me tardé mucho, ¿no? – comentó inocente. Len desvió la mirada con molestia. Ella no comprendió a que se debía su molestia.

Así pasó todo el día, el rubio no le dirigió la palabra en cada momento que Rin creía tener la oportunidad de hablar con él. Una vez que salieron para regresar a casa ya no siguió insistiendo, pero el crudo silencio para ambos era insoportable.

Ella llevaba la cabeza baja, mientras pensaba en lo que podría haber molestado a su hermano. Cuando llegaron a su casa, sus padres ya estaban esperando por ellos para comer, no sin antes darles la noticia de que sus habitaciones al fin estaban listas. – Vallan a cambiarse, que la ropa ya está en la habitación de cada uno – les indicó su padre, un hombre ya canoso con ojos claros.

-No tarden mucho o se les va a enfriar la comida – aseguró su madre, una mujer de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio.

La habitación que alguna vez habían compartido se había convertido en el nuevo cuarto de Len. Entró con molestia y azotó la puerta, para después aventar su mochila con fuerza. –_Se hace llamar mi amigo y no me dijo que estaba saliendo con MI hermana, maldito_ – pensó furioso, golpeando una pared de la habitación.

Se volteó a la puerta y la cerró con llave, puesto que no quería que lo molestaran. La ira estaba comenzando a invadirlo por completo, hasta que escuchó su móvil sonar. Se serenó todo lo que pudo, hasta que vio el nombre que se marcaba en la pantalla, junto con la fotografía de la última persona de la que quería saber. Miró con odio el aparato, dispuesto a aventarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo; solo lo contestó. –"Hola Len"- escuchó.

-¿Qué hay, Kaito?- contestó aguantando las ganas de reclamarle y gritarle las blasfemias que tenía en su mente en ese momento.

-"Oye, te llamaba para confirmar la salida de hoy. Gakupo ya me llamó y dijo que si, solo me faltas tú".- se lo pensó por un momento, por un lado, estaría lejos de su hermana y por otro estaba quien había provocado su furia.

-_Mejor no… soy capaz de decirle algo inapropiado frente a Gak.-_ suspiró – perdona Kaito – le dijo – pero no puedo ir, se me presentó algo y pues ya no pedí permiso.

-"Oh bueno, será para la otra"

-Si, pero me saludas a Gak.

-"Claro amigo"- el muchacho rubio apretó el aparato al escuchar eso. –"Para la otra no nos quedes mal he. Y más porque después es la salida con las chicas…" – Len lo interrumpió, sabiendo que iba para largo lo que había comenzado a hablar.

-Kaito, debo colgar. Me llaman a comer. Luego hablamos- concluyó, para colgar sin dejar si quiera que se despidiera. –Amigo… claro, como no- comentó con sarcasmo.

Se cambió con las primeras prendas que encontró y salió de su habitación con la expresión de molestia con la que había llegado. Al salir al pasillo se encontró con su hermana; se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Ella, con su expresión de tristeza; él, con la mirada molesta. Cuando terminaron con su contacto visual, Len se adelantó, mientras que Rin solo contempló cómo se iba. -_¿Qué habré hecho para que se molestara así?_- pensó. –_Solo que…_- se quedó helada por un momento –_sabrá lo de Kaito y yo…_- se apoyó en la pared. –_No es posible, siempre he sido muy cuidadosa, y Miku nunca menciona nada porque cree que Len lo sabe, pero no le gusta hablar de eso_ – continuó viendo a su hermano caminar por el pasillo, y comenzó a seguirlo. _–Tal vez fue lo que le dije en la mañana. ¡Sí! ¡Eso ha de ser!_- se intentó convencer a sí misma.

En cuanto llegaron al comedor, iniciaron a ingerir sus alimentos. La plática que llevaban sus padres era de negocios, por lo que los muchachos estaban en completo silencio, hasta que la mujer se dispuso a cambiar de tema. –Y dime Rin, ¿qué tal la escuela?- le preguntó.

-Todo muy bien mamá- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú Len?- le preguntó ahora al rubio. Él solo se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a nadie.

-Por cierto Rin- su padre se aventuró a preguntar –dime, ¿no habrá por ahí un muchacho?

-Me imagino que si debe de haberlo, digo, una niña tan linda como tú debe tener algunos admiradores, ¿no?- habló ahora su madre. Len comenzó a beber su vaso de agua fingiendo no tener interés en la conversación.

-Pues, yo… - la rubia miró a su hermano de reojo. – ¿Cómo creen? Si hubiera alguien, ya lo habría comentado – Len azotó su vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó sin pensárselo.

-Con su permiso, pero ya no tengo más hambre- dijo molesto y se fue casi corriendo.

-Y ahora, ¿qué le picó a este muchacho?- lanzó la pregunta al aire su madre.

-Querida, es la edad. Ya sabes, las hormonas y eso. A los 14 años es algo normal- le respondió su padre. – ¿Verdad, Rin? – ella solo asintió.

-_Creo… que si lo sabe…_- pensó, viendo el pasillo por el que su hermano había desaparecido.


	2. Mentir

_Mentiras de ella, mentiras de él. Todos mienten en un ambiente común, en esa edad que muchos tan bellamente recordamos, y que algunos más lamentan. Adolescencia, la edad perfecta para aprender de los que saben, o aprender errando._

**Capítulo II**

**Mentir**

Había sido toda la mañana soleada, hasta después de que se escuchara el azotar de una puerta en la mansión Kagamine. Después de una comida común, el día comenzó a nublarse casi por completo, soltando fuertes vientos que golpeaban a las ventanas, y en muchas habitaciones hacía que las cortinas se elevaran bruscamente.

Nuevamente una puerta se azoto esa tarde. La misma que hacía poco había sido golpeada, fue lanzada con brusquedad.

El muchacho que estaba furioso comenzó a golpear una pared con toda la fuerza que tenía, sentía como si hubieran desgarrado su pecho y ahí hubiera un gran vacío. Comenzó a maldecir a todos por igual… golpeó de nuevo el muro, hasta que un líquido rojo comenzó a brotar de sus nudillos; por un momento paró, pero después de unos segundos, continuó, pareciendo que no sentía dolor alguno. Entre más golpeaba, más rojos sus nudillos eran, y conforme pasó el tiempo comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos azules. Entre más lloraba, más fuerza iba perdiendo, hasta que se rindió ante el sentimiento de tristeza – no… - comenzó a susurrar entre gemidos – no es justo – pronunció débilmente. Se dejó caer al suelo, terminando recostado de lado con la mirada perdida en la pared que daba a la puerta y con ríos de lágrimas cayendo sin parar. Su respiración comenzó a controlarse, hasta quedarse dormido.

Kagamine Len sufría por un sentimiento que él había conocido en la persona equivocada, y que sabía iba a lamentar. ¿A quién le diría lo que sentía por ella? Estaba seguro de que el solo comentar la idea lo marcaría de por vida. Llevaba dos años guardando ese profundo secreto, y durante todo ese tiempo, nunca había sentido algo como eso, jamás…

Kagamine Rin no sabía qué hacer, en especial al estar frente a la puerta de la alcoba de su hermano. Levantó una mano temblorosa, dispuesta a tocarla, pero al final se arrepintió. Se dio la vuelta y entró a su propia habitación, cerrándola con seguro. – _Veamos… debo de hacerlo entender que no sentía seguridad con lo de Kaito_ – pensó. – Ya sé, le diré que no parecía nada serio y por eso no le había querido decir. Aunque – lo reflexionó por un instante. – _De nuevo le estaría mintiendo. Pero… ¿por qué le afectó tanto? No… más bien, ¿por qué no se lo pude decir?_

Ahí ella recordó las palabras de su amiga y casi hermana, Meiko. _"Si le dices, puede que le cueste mucho aceptarlo, pero si no lo haces y se entera por alguien más, le va a doler, porque creerá que tú ya no confías en él". _Las palabras sonaban con la elegancia que ella hablaba en muchas ocasiones. –_ Le llamaré y le pediré un consejo _– tomo esa decisión como conclusión. Sacó su móvil para encontrar el número de la mujer, tomó el teléfono que estaba en su base y comenzó a marcar la serie de largos dígitos de celular. Esperó… un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos… y no había respuesta. Después de unos segundos más, el buzón contestó. "_Estás llamando al celular de la gran Meiko, no puedo contestar; deja tu mensaje y dependiendo tu importancia para mí, tal vez te regrese la llamada"_

– Ah… - Rin miró el aparato de forma extraña – esa Meiko y sus mensajes – comentó para después colgar el aparato. – Nunca cambiará – rió de buena gana. Poco después tornó de nuevo su expresión seria. – Creo que debo arreglar esto sola – suspiró.

Se lanzó a su cama, aún con el móvil en la mano izquierda. Sintió como vibraba y poco después escuchó la musiquilla. "_Tiene un mensaje de KAITO"_ leyó en la pantalla. Lo abrió y leyó en su mente "_Hola pequeña, ¿qué pendiente tienen?" _cuando habla en plural se refería a ella y a su hermano. - ¿Pendiente? Nada que yo sepa. – contestó en voz alta, para luego escribir un mensaje de respuesta "_¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_. Al poco tiempo llegó otro mensaje. _"Porque Len me dijo que no podía salir por un pendiente"_ Rin se quedó helada. – Si, con esto me confirma que lo sabe – llegó a la conclusión al fin. Quiso cubrir a su hermano, no supo porque, pero al final lo hizo "_Lo que pasa es que mis padres querían termináramos de acomodar las habitaciones. Debo hacer lo mismo, te hablo en la noche, ¿si? Te a…" – amo… - _ pensó. Borró la última palabra y la cambió por "quiero". Mandó el mensaje y recibió uno último. "_Yo también te quiero, estaré esperando tu llamada". _Cerró al fin el aparato y volvió a recostarse, dejando el celular en la cama.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el rubio había caído dormido en el suelo; comenzó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente - _¿qué paso? – _se preguntó mentalmente. Con un tanto de pereza se levantó, para después comenzar a sentir un ardor en sus manos. Miró sus nudillos, encontrándose con las heridas que hacía poco se había hecho. Trató de recordar como cayó al suelo o por lo menos como se lastimo de esa manera. Pensó un buen rato, mientras buscaba una venda en una pequeña caja que tenía una cruz roja en la tapa. – _Debió darme un ataque de ira. Para quedar en blanco como estoy, es lo único que se me ocurre. El psicólogo dijo que era controlable, siempre y cuando yo fuera a terapias pero como mis padres no creen que tenga problemas de control, dejé de ir_ – suspiró, mientras tomaba la venda y se dirigía al baño de su alcoba. Con mucho cuidado lavó sus manos, sintiendo ardor cuando caía el agua sobre las heridas; una vez limpias sus manos, sacó una pequeña pomada que guardaba en un cajón. La aplicó con mucho cuidado, para después ponerse la venda que había partido en dos para cada una de sus manos.

Regresó a su alcoba y se recostó en su cama por un momento; volteó la mirada a su escritorio, encontrando su computadora. – _Mínimo con eso podría relajarme un poco_ – pensó. La encendió, dejando que cargara toda la información necesaria, mientras que él se dispuso a buscar en un cajón unas hojas. Sacó unas partituras escritas a mano con su propia letra y una que otra anotación de su maestro de música, las colocó al lado de su monitor y fue en busca de una pluma.

Una vez que todo parecía listo, abrió su programa favorito de música, un sintetizador de instrumentos. Leyó en la primera pantalla que salía: "_Últimos proyectos abiertos: AD. R&L"_

_- Esa canción… es la que estaba escribiendo para Rin y para mí_ – recordó. Por un momento se sintió tentado a abrir el archivo, cuando sonó la puerta. – Quién – dijo fuerte.

- Soy Rin, ¿puedo pasar? – se mordió el labio por dentro. Suspiró y se levantó para quitar el seguro. Una vez que su hermana escuchó eso, abrió la puerta, para contemplar como su hermano se sentaba frente al computador. – Len – le habló, él solo emitió un sonido dando a entender que la escuchaba pero sin quitar la vista del monitor. – Yo quería hablar contigo, preguntar por qué estás tan molesto conmigo. Creo saber cuál es la razón, pero preferiría que tú confirmaras mi sospecha – habló lo más serena que pudo. Len comenzó a teclear algo, pareciendo que la había ignorado por completo. - ¿Len?

- Si te escuché, si lo sabes, dime, ¿por qué crees que estoy molesto? – miró las manos de su hermano. ¿Hasta ese punto él se había enojado? Ni si quiera ella lo había visto explotar, pero sabía que siempre terminaba con alguna herida.

- Es por Kaito, ¿cierto? – su hermano aplaudió.

- Bravo – dijo con sarcasmo – acabas de ganarte el premio mayor.

- Len, lo lamento, debí habértelo dicho pero… - él la interrumpió.

- Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Qué no se supone que no hay secretos entre tú y yo? – le reclamó.

- ¡Perdona! De verdad no sé por qué no pude hacerlo – la rubia quiso comenzar a llorar.

- Y lo que es peor de todo, él tampoco tuvo el coraje de decirme que estaba contigo. Bonitos amigos tengo. – continuó reclamando aún con mucha molestia. Rin también estaba por estallar, le dolía lo que le decía. - ¡Por eso me dejaste, para poder estar hablando con ese… ese…! – no hallaba la palabra.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propio amigo?! – explotó ella, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Len la miró. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No hay nada que me hayas ocultado? – él negó. - ¡Mentira! – la expresión del rubio cambio por completo, ella… ¿sabía su mayor secreto? - ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- Rin, yo… - ahora ella le interrumpió.

- Tú también tienes a alguien especial, ¡lo sé! Pero nunca me has querido decir, van casi dos años, ¿no? – se sintió descubierto, no tenía nada contra eso.

- ¿Sabes quién es? – le preguntó él con la cabeza baja. Rin miró hacia otro lado.

- Eso es lo que aún no logro descubrir – el muchacho levantó la cabeza rápido, aliviado. – Es, Miku, ¿verdad? – le cuestionó. Si, Miku era bonita y todo, pero no podía compararse con su hermana. Él solo le negó.

- Rin, no es ella, temo que la chica en la que estoy interesado nunca se ha fijado en mí. Solo quiero que sea feliz. Por eso jamás te he hablado de ella – media verdad, media mentira… - pero, sabes, yo también me tomé muy apecho esto. Yo también te debo una disculpa – media mentira, media verdad…

- Len… - pronunció con calma su nombre y lo abrazó con cariño. – Te lastimaste por mi culpa – le dijo soltándose del abrazo y tomando sus manos.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó. Se sentaron en la cama del muchacho. – Ahora que todo está dicho, vienen las reglas – le indicó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que reglas? – le preguntó ella molesta.

- Si, es mi amigo y mi hermana, así que van a haber reglas. Uno, debes decirles a nuestros padres y Kaito debe presentarse formalmente como tu novio. – Rin suspiró y asintió. – Dos, ya no me salgas en las mañanas con la excusa de que vas al baño. Solo dime que vas con él. Tres, como él termina este año, sé que lo vas a querer ver así que yo te dejo donde te veas con él y Kaito te tiene que traer de regreso.

- ¿A qué hora? – preguntó.

- Eso lo veremos dependiendo de nuestros padres. Y cuatro… - se lo pensó mucho.

- ¿Qué es?

- Nunca te olvides de tu hermano, ¿sí? – Rin le sonrió sinceramente y lo abrazó de nuevo.

- Eso es imposible Len, imposible.

Mentir… a veces es la mejor solución, ocultar lo que es querer a esa persona que está junto a uno. Kagamine Len habría que mentirle a la persona que más quería para poder mantenerla cerca. Debería mentir respecto a lo que pensaba respecto a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero, él no tenía la culpa, ¿o sí? – _Al final de cuentas, Kaito no sabe lo que siento por ella_ – su silencio sería su castigo por lo que él mismo consideraba su pecado. El crimen que jamás debió cometer, el mayor error de su vida, el dolor eterno de su corazón. _– Amor, tu nombre es mi delito_ – no pelearía por ella, no la alejaría de nadie, reprimiría su corazón hasta que dejara de amarla.

Reprimiría su corazón, hasta dejar de amar a Kagamine… no, hasta dejar de amar a Rin.

* * *

**Y… lo prometido es deuda, el segundo capi está entre nosotros xD.**

**Pues, muchas gracias a toda la gente que está recibiendo con los brazos bien abiertos esta historia de su humilde servidora. Ya corregí unos detalles del primer capi, porque se me pasaron y ni me enteré je. En verdad, muchas gracias a todos, sus buenos comentarios me ayudan a seguir ^^. Todos los capítulos de esta historia no pasaran de tres páginas para que pueda actualizar más rápido, así que, no se sorprendan si salen capítulos muy cortos xD. De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen, y esperen a lo que sigue porque esto se pondrá mucho mejor =D. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	3. Orto en la oscuridad

_El ver salir el sol, el inicio de otro día siempre es bello. Pero cuando crees que la oscuridad está ahí, nada puede devolverte la felicidad, más que tratar de ver la luz. ¿Cuál luz? La que tú quieras encontrar, porque nadie te la dará, tú la haz de encontrar._

**Capítulo III**

**Orto en la oscuridad**

La familia Kagamine parecía estar de fiesta por la elegante cena que habían hecho aquella noche. – No sabes lo felices que nos hace saber esto, Rin, ¿Por qué no lo habías comentado antes? – preguntó animosa su madre, mirando a Kaito que se encontraba bien arreglado. La rubia, luciendo un lindo vestido, solo sonrió apenada. – Dime Rin, ¿de quién fue esta idea, de invitarlo a cenar? – le preguntó de nuevo. Miró a su hermano, que parecía tener la mente en otro lado.

- Fue de Len, mamá – contestó, con una tranquila sonrisa. El rubio al escuchar su nombre, volteó a ver a su hermana.

- Mi muchacho siempre preocupado por su hermanita, ¿verdad? – solo asintió con desgane. Ocultó sus manos al ver que su madre se le había acercado. Ya habían pasado seis días desde que se había lastimado, pero aún tenía unas marcas.

Al poco rato que la conversación se había centrado en Rin y Kaito, Len decidió fingir un bostezo – ah, estoy cansado. Me iré a la cama – indicó. Sus padres trataron de hacer que se quedara, pero al final, el muchacho se fue su cuarto.

En cuanto entró a su alcoba, la cerró con llave y se dejó caer, apoyándose en la puerta. Así habían pasado esos días, él encerrado, llorando. Y ahora, eso lo empeoraba, sus padres eran felices con Kaito como el novio de Rin. De nuevo sintió como si le desgarraran el pecho, y se entregó al sentimiento de dolor que tenía. No era ira, no era furia. Solo era tristeza.

Recordó sus sueños, donde se veía así mismo con Rin a un lado, no como su hermana, si no como la persona que más amaba, y ella le correspondía. - _¡Debo de dejar esas ideas!_ – se regañó. – _Entiéndelo de una jodida vez, Len. ¡ELLA NO TE VE DE ESA MANERA!_ – golpeó la puerta con el puño.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, se recostó, abrazó una almohada y siguió entregándose a ese dolor que tenía. Un dolor que quería sanar…

* * *

- Y dime Kaito – el padre de los gemelos le habló. - ¿Qué planeas hacer de tu vida ahora que ya vas a terminar la escuela?

- Usted sabe que adoro cantar, por lo que trataré de seguir adelante. Sé que puedo llegar a fracasar, pero confío plenamente en mis habilidades. Y si no funciona, tengo el negocio de mi abuela, la heladería – rió con calma. Los demás presentes también. La chica rubia por un momento dejó de reír, al ver que faltaba una voz –_ Len… ¿qué pasa contigo?_ – pensó. A veces ella sentía lo que su hermano, por lo que, cuando estaba extremadamente deprimido, la chica comenzaba a deprimirse. El muchacho que tomaba su mano pareció percatarse, por lo que habló.

- Bueno, temo que me esperan en casa. Muchas gracias por la invitación y me hubiera gustado despedirme de Len – comentó.

- Ah, no te preocupes. Vete tranquilo – le dijo la mujer.

- Lo acompañaré hasta la puerta – dijo Rin, siguiendo a Kaito hasta la salida.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él una vez que estaban solos.

- Si, yo si. Len es el que me preocupa – contestó sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que lo aceptó.

- Es que tú no lo viste el día que se enteró. No debería decirte esto pero – se lo pensó un poco, y le dijo en susurro: - mi hermano tiene un problema de control de ira. Cuando está furioso, pierde el control sobre sus acciones, y cuando lo supo, se lastimó seriamente las manos, por eso no ha tocado el piano estos días.

- No sabía eso, Rin. Trataré de hablar con él, mantenerlo seguro de que estás en buenas manos – le dijo, abrazándola. Ella asintió y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto una vez que el muchacho se había ido, y miró la puerta de su hermano. Trató de abrirla, pero ya estaba cerrada. Quiso tocar, pero al darse cuenta de que no había ruido alguno, decidió dejarlo.

Fue una noche larga para ambos. Él, por el dolor; ella, por la angustia. Al menos, ese viernes no había clases. El móvil de la chica sonó, despertándola del sueño ligero que traía. Tomó el aparato y lo contestó. – "¡Rin! ¡Ya llegó!" – escuchó la voz de Miku.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién llegó? – preguntó un tanto sorprendida por el tono de su amiga.

- "¡La chica nueva! ¡Tienes que venir! Dicen que es muy bella." – la rubia, asintió y se levantó.

El móvil del chico sonó, él lo contestó al instante, pues ya estaba despierto con los ojos rojos e hinchados. – "¡Len! ¡La chica nueva ya llegó!" – Gakupo estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Gak, no me siento del todo bien. – le dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

- "Anda, solo conócela y te regresas a tu casa. Hoy no es necesario que te quedes, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, amigo" – le indicó.

- Pero, solo un rato, ¿sí? – el muchacho le asintió. Se levantó con desgane, y se dirigió al baño, donde lavó con calma su cara. Dejó que siguiera cayendo agua, miró como caía y se iba por el desagüe. –_ Quisiera que este sentimiento maldito que tengo se fuera como el agua que cae_ – pensó. Últimamente esos eran los tipos de pensamientos que tenía en su mente.

Salió de su habitación, lo mejor presentado que pudo; dirigiéndose al comedor, donde encontró a su hermana ya desayunando. - ¿También te llamaron? – le preguntó Len, al verla comiendo. Ella le volteó a ver, tratando de mostrar tranquilidad, pero en cuanto cruzaron miradas, la rubia se levantó de prisa.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – cuestionó preocupada. – Mírate nada más, tienes los ojos hinchados – tomó la cara de su hermano y lo acercó para poder ver sus ojos. Él tomo sus manos y las apartó de su rostro para poder alejarse.

- Creo que anoche me quedé demasiado tiempo en el computador con la luz apagada y me irritó mucho los ojos – puso como excusa.

- Hermano, eso no se hace – se quedó callada mirándolo por unos instantes. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso continuar cuestionándole. - ¿por qué no vemos un poco de tele antes de irnos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa; el rubio asintió y encendió el televisor de la cocina, seguido por Rin que llevaba su plato.

Salió el logo de un noticiero y se quedaron viendo por un momento. –"_Si, parece que los índices de crimen han subido en un 3% y…"_ – la señorita que daba las noticias siguió hablando de la delincuencia.

- Valla, no sabía que nuestra ciudad ya era más peligrosa – comentó Rin.

- Eso dicen. Por eso siempre uno debe de estar bien atento a lo que hace – contestó su hermano, sirviéndose un plato con cereal y un poco de leche. Se sentó junto a su hermana en la pequeña mesa que había en esa habitación.

-"_En otras noticias, los jóvenes hermanos que desaparecieron hace tres meses han sido encontrados por la policía en una pequeña casa al otro extremo de la ciudad. La menor fue encontrada embarazada y todo parece indicar que el padre de la criatura es ni más ni menos que su hermano. La familia no ha dado a conocer más detalles, exceptuando por el hermano mayor de esta familia: __Mis hermanos parecían ocultar algo hace tiempo y parecía que era lo que sentían entre ellos__ dijo…" _– Len miró el televisor sin quitar atención hasta que su hermana habló.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? – su hermano la miró.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Rin? – le cuestionó.

- ¡Eso! ¡Incesto! ¿Por qué hacen eso? Dime, ¿cómo es posible que se enamoren de su hermano? – la punzada que antes había sentido Len en su pecho regresó; esas palabras eran como si ella le estuviera traicionando. Aguantó esas ganas de llorar que comenzaron a surgirle. - ¿No crees qué es ridículo? – le preguntó. No hubo respuesta. – Es como si dijeran que tu me vez más que como hermana o amiga, ¿no? – insistió. El rubio tenía la mirada baja. - ¿Len? – preguntó preocupada. El muchacho la miró con la sonrisa más fingida que pudo. Rió un poco él.

- Si, ridículo. Es como si dijeran que tú estás enamorada de mi – le dolió bastante decir eso. Evitó el contacto visual con ella. – Voy por mi móvil, lo deje en mi cuarto – comentó de último antes de salir.

La chica solo vio como salía de la cocina a paso veloz. - _¿Y ahora qué dije? –_ se preguntó a sí misma.

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, lo cerró con fuerza. –_ Eres más ingenua de lo que creí, Rin – _pensó. Trató de calmarse; con eso que acababa de escuchar era más que obvio que debía empezar a olvidarla.

Sacó el móvil de su pantalón y miró la hora ya más tranquilo y salió al pasillo, donde vio a su hermana dirigirse a donde él. - ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó tranquila; él asintió.

Salieron a la calle, dispuestos a caminar al salón de ensayos donde se encontraban con los demás. – Oye, Len – él la miró – ¿aún te duelen? – le preguntó. El muchacho levantó una ceja dando a entender que no comprendió la pregunta. – Tus manos – confirmó ella.

- ¡Ah! Eso. No, ya no – le aseguró. Levantó sus manos al aire – me duelen solo cuando fuerzo mucho los nudillos; fui con la enfermera de la escuela y me dijo que dejara el piano estas dos semanas para que me recuperara más rápido. ¿Por? – ahora él preguntó.

- Curiosidad – contestó con una sonrisa ella. Continuaron caminando.

Por esa calle era poco común escuchar autos, por lo que el silencio era normal. Al poco tiempo de continuar con su camino, atrás de ellos escucharon un motor, como se acercaba, por lo que voltearon descubriendo que era un automóvil rojo el responsable del estruendo; conforme más se acercaba, se percataron que tenía el estéreo muy fuerte y tuvieron una idea de quien era, en especial cuando se detuvo frente a ellos. La ventanilla se bajó, mostrando un rostro familiar, cubierto por un par de lentes de sol. Su cabello era corto y castaño – sabía que encontraría a mis gemelos preferidos – su voz tan suave y elegante la delató por completo.

- ¡Meiko! – exclamaron ambos.

- La única y mejor de todas – contestó con alegría. – Vamos, los llevo. Gak les habló, ¿no? – comentó, quitándose los lentes oscuros mostrando sus pardos ojos. Ambos asintieron, mientras se acercaban a la puerta trasera. – Que emocionante que la disquera contratara a una chica nueva, pero creo que necesitamos a otro muchacho, ¿no crees, Rin? – cuestionó a la rubia.

- Así es – contestó con alegría.

La mujer arrancó, para retomar el camino que la llevaría directo donde los habían citado. Miró a los hermanos por el retrovisor, dándose cuenta que algo andaba extraño con ellos. No hablaban, no jugaban, no se miraban… nada. – Y díganme muchachos – ambos voltearon a donde ella. - ¿Listos para preparar otro dueto? – preguntó animosa.

- No he podido terminar ninguna canción. Necesito de mi piano y no puedo tocar ahora, además de que solo tengo preparados unos solos – comentó Len, volteando hacia la ventanilla. Eso si que era extraño, se había acostumbrado a ver a unos gemelos siempre esperando a poder grabar su dúo, y ahora el rubio parecía indiferente ante esa idea.

Al paso de unos minutos de tratar de levantar los ánimos, llegaron al estudio. Lo gemelos bajaron, cada uno por un lado. La mujer hizo lo mismo, y al salir se podía ver perfectamente esos escotes que le gustaba vestir con faldas cortas y botas largas. – Sabes Meiko – le habló Rin – cuando tenga tu edad, quisiera ser como tú. Tan segura de que nadie me diga nada, imponerme ante todos, y claro, tan bonita como tú – la elegante mujer rió de buena gana.

- Créeme Rin, lo serás. Yo sé que si – le aseguró con calma.

- ¿Les molesta si me adelanto? Gak quiere hablar conmigo – preguntó Len. Ambas negaron y el muchacho se adelantó corriendo.

- Muy bien muchachita, ahora si no me puedes dejar con las dudas. Uno, ¿para qué me llamaste el otro día? Ya no pude responderte, estuve ocupada. Dos, ¿qué pasa entre tú y tu hermano? – la chica bajó la mirada.

- Él se enteró de lo de Kaito. No sabía que hacer y quería pedirte un consejo.

- ¿Por eso se lastimó las manos? No me digas que aún tiene problemas de ira.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la rubia estaba bastante sorprendida.

- Como he visto que sus padres trabajan demasiado, cuando puedo me doy mis vueltas por su escuela para saber como están. Por eso lo sé. Pero dime, ¿por qué andan tan distanciados? – volvió a preguntar.

- Creo que por lo mismo. No sé, no me va a decir; últimamente me ha estado mintiendo – concluyó.

- _Entonces, él no le ha dicho nada a su hermana – _la miró con calma. – Espero que pronto se calmen las cosas. – Rin asintió y continuaron hacia el estudio.

Sakine Meiko conocía el secreto oculto detrás del corazón de Kagamine Len y ella deseaba que la pequeña Kagamine Rin lo supiera. Pero, ¿de verdad el muchacho se daría por vencido con ella? Él no parecía del tipo de persona que la obligaría a amarle, y por eso mismo trataría de olvidarla. El problema aparecía cuando amanecía sin que la luz iluminara su vida. El problema era que Rin no comprendía nada; vivía en su fantasía donde era una estrella con el novio perfecto y no veía como opacaba la luz que debía recibir su hermano por igual. Si Kagamine Len no se decidía por hablar, le dolería por siempre. Si Kagamine Rin no se percataba del sentimiento de su hermano, a él le seguiría doliendo. Y si Sakine Meiko intervenía, tal vez todo sería aún peor.

Seguiría siendo como el orto en una cueva cerrada. La luz jamás entraría a menos que alguien se dispusiera a abrir la pequeña cueva, la pregunta es, ¿quién?

* * *

**Si… más metáforas xD. Acostúmbrense que en todos los capítulos habrá xD. Para la gente que siga pensando: "¿¿¿Qué rayos es orto???" les diré una cosa… busquen un diccionario ¬¬… xD broma. Orto es un sinónimo de amanecer :3**

**Espero que hallan disfrutado este capítulo y sean pacientes, espero que la otra semana ya tenga el otro =D. Ando con muchas pilas para esta historia x3, y en cuanto termine la primera parte de esta historia, me daré unas vacaciones para continuar otra que tengo abandonada .... si, esto tendrá dos partes .-., pero no se preocupen, que será el mismo fic xD. Es "Adolescencia, parte I" y "Adolescencia, parte II". La parte dos ya quiero escribirla x3!! La amarán *o*… espero xD. Bueno, ahora si, los dejo que tengo que iniciar el capítulo 4 de esta historia que muchos siguen recibiendo con brazos abiertos. **_**Ah! Y ahora pondré unos diálogos del siguiente capi para que estén más atentos xD**_

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_**- Amigos, les presento a nuestra nueva compañera. – él muchacho señaló la puerta -Ven, pasa**_

_**- ¿Estás loco? ¡Si le digo, me odiará! – exclamó ante tal idea.**_

_**- Len – la chica cerró la puerta detrás de si – me gustas desde hace tiempo…**_

**OMG! O-o… yo también quiero leer lo que sigue xD!! Los leo más tarde y gracias por los reviews!!! *w***


	4. Respuestas

_Preguntas algo, y te responden. Tienes dudas y alguien te las quita. Pero, en muchas ocasiones te arrepientes de haber preguntado, pues la respuesta es todo lo contrario a lo que creías o querías escuchar. Aunque, si no sales de dudas, te quedas encerrado en una burbuja que seguirá elevándose al aire y cuando sea reventada con las respuestas, la caída será más dolorosa._

**Capítulo IV**

**Respuestas**

El estudio donde los gemelos solían ir – junto con sus demás amigos – era un lugar bastante amplio, y alguien debía dirigir ese gran lugar. ¿Quién mejor que Kamui Gakupo? Un hombre de muy buen corazón. Se dedicaba más a trabajo de oficina que a artístico, pero se había acostumbrado y siempre tenía la compañía de buenas personas.

El muchacho rubio tocó la puerta de la oficina – pasa – escuchó la voz de su amigo. Entró, viendo como había papeles por todos lados pero no encontraba al muchacho.

- ¿Gak? – lo llamó. Volteó, hasta que vio su larga cabellera púrpura recogida en una alta coleta. - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó observando cómo estaba hincado buscando algo.

- No encuentro mi identificación y la necesito – contestó desesperado. El rubio miró el bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba su amigo, viendo lo que él buscaba.

- Em, Gak – él le volteó a ver - ¿no es la que está en tu bolsillo? - Gakupo saco la tarjetilla y la miró avergonzado. Rió con un leve sonrojo en su cara – tan despistado como siempre, ¿verdad? – dijo Len. – Pero bueno, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? – cuestionó con calma. Su amigo se levantó, mostrando la enorme diferencia de estaturas que había entre ellos. El muchacho de cabello púrpura suspiró.

- Algo anda mal en ti, y se te nota en la cara – comentó. – Así que, espero que me digas la verdad – el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, y lo interrumpió – y no me digas que es solo lo de Kaito – le suplicó. Len bajó la mirada.

- Nunca le había tenido que mentir tanto a Rin – fue lo único que dijo, cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

- Aguanta tu drama hasta que termine de hablar – le dijo en broma. – Si, Kamui al habla – la mirada de él se iluminó y colgó muy contento. – Y creo que lo aguantarás un rato más, la nueva ya está en el edificio. Reúnete con los demás y luego hablamos, ¿sí? – Len asintió y salió.

Caminó por el pasillo que conocía a la perfección, aún con la mirada baja. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba y soltó un sonoro suspiro. – _¿Qué debo hacer? No le puedo decir a Rin la verdad, no después de lo que dijo esta mañana_ – pensó aún queriendo llorar. Solo deseaba poder ir a cualquier otra parte y desahogarse.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegó donde los demás. Estaban reunidos ya casi todos, solo faltaba Gakupo. - ¡Len! – lo llamó su hermana con una sonrisa. El muchacho la volteó a ver y su rostro se iluminó, hasta que vio como Kaito la tomaba de la mano y se acercaba donde él. - ¿Para qué te quería ver Gakupo? – le preguntó con calma Rin.

- No pudimos hablar, recibió una llamada y salió corriendo – contestó relajado. La rubia estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando el muchacho de cabello púrpura entró a la habitación.

- Bueno, pues ya saben por qué están aquí, ¿no? – preguntó.

- Gak, ¡ve al grano! – le dijo Meiko con una mano en la cintura. El muchacho rió avergonzado. Aclaró su garganta y se paró lo más derecho que pudo. – Amigos, les presento a nuestra nueva compañera – el muchacho señaló a la puerta – ven, pasa – le indicó. Una mujer entró con paso seguro y sereno; todas las miradas se dirigieron de inmediato a su color de cabello tan extraño pero hermoso: rosado. – Ella es Megurine Luka, tiene 21 años y espero que la reciban tan bien como a mí – concluyo con una sonrisa dirigida a la novata. La muchacha dirigió su fría mirada verde a los presentes, contemplando a cada uno; su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver a los gemelos juntos. Se acercó con paso veloz a ellos y los contempló con calma.

- ¡Oh! – Expresó con alegría - ¡qué niñas tan lindas! – gritó, abrazando a los gemelos. Más de una risa se soltó en la habitación ante el error que Luka había cometido. La mujer no comprendió a que se debía el alboroto. Meiko se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la alejó de los hermanos Kagamine. Len tenía la cara completamente roja de vergüenza ante la situación.

-¡Luka! Querida amiga – le expresó Meiko una vez que estaban un poco alejadas. – Porque serás mi amiga, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí – le aseguró – pero, ¿por qué la risa? – le preguntó. La castaña le susurró algo al oído. Al concluir el rostro de Luka pasó a rojo y miró a Len con suma vergüenza. Se acercó a él. - ¡Perdóname, Len! – se disculpo, pues la mujer le había dicho el nombre del muchacho; se agachó pidiéndole perdón más de una vez.

- No se preocupe, señorita Luka – le contestó aún un poco avergonzado – aún soy un niño y me ha pasado en más de una ocasión – trató de calmarla.

- De verdad, que pena contigo – insistió. El rubio trató de hacerla calmarse.

- Ya, Luka, ya. Si el pequeño Len dice que no hay problema, entonces no te preocupes más – le aseguró Meiko. La mujer de ojos verdes asintió, no sin antes disculparse de nueva cuenta. – Y para no desperdiciar que ya todos están aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a celebrar la llegada de nuestra nueva amiga? – propuso.

- Me parece una excelente idea, Meiko. Solo que, nada de bares, ¿entendido? Los gemelos y Miku no tienen edad aún para eso – la castaña chasqueó los dedos al escuchar lo que Gakupo le había dicho.

- De eso no te preocupes, tengo el lugar perfecto.

* * *

- Bonito lugar, Meiko – le dijo Gakupo, felicitándola por el hermoso restaurante en el que se encontraban. Un camarero se acercó a los dos que lideraban el grupo: la castaña y el de cabello púrpura.

- Bienvenidos, ¿mesa para cuántos? – preguntó con educación y calma.

- Somos siete – contestó Meiko. El camarero asintió y los dirigió a una mesa de enorme tamaño. Se sentaron de la siguiente forma: Gakupo en la cabecera izquierda, a su derecha Luka, seguida por un lugar vacío y luego por Miku. A la izquierda de Gakupo se encontraba Meiko, seguida por Len y luego Rin. A la izquierda de la rubia se encontraba Kaito, en la cabecera derecha.

Los tres más jóvenes habían entablado una conversación con Kaito, mientras que los más grandes escuchaban con calma lo que Luka hablaba. No pasó mucho para que Rin y Miku comenzaran a acosar a la novata con preguntas, girándose toda la atención en ellas. Meiko y Gakupo aprovecharon para hablar. - ¿Ya sabes que le pasa a Len? – le susurró, alejándose todo lo posible del rubio.

- No he podido hablar con él. Estaba pensando que le dijeras a Rin la verdad de todo lo que ocurre – la castaña lo miró con mucha expectación. – Tal vez, con eso ella podría – la mujer le interrumpió.

- ¿Estás loco, Gak? ¡Si le digo eso a Rin ten por seguro que Len nunca me lo va a perdonar! – exclamó en susurro ante la idea. – No podemos intervenir de esa manera. Además, él no cree que lo sepamos, no seas ingenuo – le regaño.

- Entonces, ¿qué propones hacer? Ya sabes cómo es, no va a querer decirme nada – comentó.

-Y Rin no comprende que le pasa a su hermano – complementó.

- Verdad que si, Meiko – preguntó Rin de momento sacándolos de su conversación.

- Perdona Rin, ¿qué preguntaste? – volteó a ver a la rubia. La pequeña suspiró.

- Que sería genial que alguna de nosotras cantara con Luka. Yo pienso que como soy la más pequeña debería ser la primera – contestó.

- No, para nada. – la mirada de Rin mostró confusión. – que sea por derecho de antigüedad, así que Luka y yo grabaremos algo juntas, ya luego sería Miku, luego tú, tu hermano y al último Gakupo – aseguró.

- ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó Kaito.

- Creía que ya querías puro solo o dueto con Rin. ¿No me lo dijiste el otro día? – le recordó. La pequeña rubia se sonrojó un tanto, y volteó a ver a su hermano que se encontraba jugando con un pan que había tomado de la canastilla que les habían llevado. Meiko imitó a Rin, percatándose de que el chico seguía mal – _yo y mi bocata. Meiko, aprende a medir lo que dices _– se regañó. Les pasaron las cartas a todos y comenzaron a ordenar lo que deseaban comer. Ya la mayoría había ordenado, excepto por Meiko y Len. – Len – lo llamó al verlo tan perdido. El rubio volteó a donde ella - ¿qué vas a querer? – preguntó.

- Nada, no me siento muy bien, creo que mejor me voy a casa – comentó, mientras se levantaba. – Perdonen que los deje, que coman bien.

- Muchacho, ¿cómo crees que te vas a ir solo? Yo te llevo – aseguró la castaña, tomando sus llaves. El rubio le negó. - ¡¿Cómo de que no?! ¡Anda! – Le regañó - ¡vamos! Te llamo en un rato Gak – concluyó jalando a Len del brazo.

- De verdad Meiko, puedo irme caminando – insistió una vez que estaban fuera del restaurante. Ella le miró.

- Hay Len – comentó ya con seriedad – se te ve a kilómetros que andas mal, y no es nada de un dolor de estómago ni una gripa – colocó su mano derecha en el pecho del muchacho – te está doliendo demasiado – Len levantó la vista sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le cuestionó, pues no quería creer que él supiera su más grande secreto.

- De lo que sientes por Rin – abrió los ojos por completo. Se cruzaron las miradas en un silencio total. – Anda, vamos a caminar un poco – le ordenó; el rubio asintió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – le preguntó bastante sorprendido aún.

- Len, de heridas del corazón sé perfectamente, además de la forma en que la miras, no es solo como amor fraternal; tú cometiste el error de fijarte en ella – la seriedad con la que Meiko estaba hablando en esos momentos era lo que lo ponía más nervioso.

- Lo sé, yo no sé cómo pude hacerlo.

- No es tu culpa, pero no toda la gente tiene la mente tan abierta como Gakupo o yo – le aseguró. – Gak lo sabe porque se percató en una de las salidas que tuvimos; ambos nos preocupamos mucho por ti y queremos que estés bien. Te ruego que nunca dudes de nosotros dos, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte – el muchacho quitó la barrera que había puesto en su propio ser al escuchar y ver la confianza con la que Meiko le hablaba; agachó la mirada y comenzó a llorar; la castaña lo abrazó y le besó la cabeza con cariño. Lloraba con fuerza al sentirse tan seguro en los brazos de una amiga. – Tranquilo, verás que saldrás de esta – le dijo ahora con dulzura.

- Es que – comenzó a hablar entre sollozos – no es justo – levantó la mirada y volteó a ver a Meiko; ella lo miró destrozada viendo como los mares de lágrimas no paraban - ¿por qué a mí? – expresó con todo el dolor que podía; la chica solo atrajo de nuevo al rubio a su cuerpo, escuchando cada lamento que tenía en su ser. Con toda la discreción que pudo, limpió la traviesa lágrima que salió de uno de sus ojos. ¡Solo era un niño enamorado! ¿Ella que podía hacer? Solo escucharle y acompañarle.

* * *

-Qué extraño – comentó Rin – Meiko no ha regresado y Len no me contesta para ver si ya está bien – cerró su móvil mientras lo guardaba. Gakupo trató de calmarla diciéndole que tal vez había mucho tráfico. Pero eso no le ayudó mucho; la rubia sentía que algo andaba mal con Len, y estaba completamente segura que tal vez estaría llorando por la extraña tristeza que le había comenzado a entrar.

- Y, Gakupo – habló Luka - ¿de aquí a dónde iremos? – le preguntó con calma.

- Voy a llevarte a donde será tu nueva casa, espero que te guste; es un humilde departamento que la disquera nos proporciona. – la chica asintió. Miku y Kaito comenzaron a hablar de otros temas más, mientras que Luka y Gakupo hacían lo mismo.

_- Len… ¿qué me ocultas? Me estoy preocupando demasiado porque me estás mintiendo_ – unas enormes ganas de llorar la invadieron a la pequeña, pero las soportó; ¿qué ocurría con su hermano? Hacía años que siempre eran los dos tan sinceros, y ahora le ocultaba algo muy importante – _"sé que la chica a la que quiero nunca se va a fijar en mí"_ – recordó en sus adentros; lo que no daría por descubrir la identidad de esa chica que parecía ser la culpable del dolor tan grande de él. ¿Sería solo que estaba él celoso de Kaito porque creía que le quitaría a su hermana? ¿O por qué sus manos terminaron de esa manera? De nuevo la punzada de dolor ajena a ella le llegó. Eso no podía ser bueno, ni en lo más mínimo.

Un mesero se acercó a ella - ¿puedo retirarle ya su plato? – le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos, asintió con calma. Las conversaciones seguían a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a ninguna; de nueva cuenta el dolor la invadió, pero ya no lo pudo soportar más. Puso una mano en su boca y otra en el pecho, y las lágrimas involuntariamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos; un fuerte gemido salió de su boca y provocó que los cuatro la voltearan a ver - ¡Rin! – Kaito fue el primero en acercarse - ¿qué tienes, pequeña? – le preguntó al verla en ese estado. Ella negó. - ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Mírate! ¡Estás nadando en lágrimas! – le expresó.

- Kaito, no lo entiendes. No es ella, parece que lo hace involuntariamente – le dijo Gakupo. El muchacho levantó una ceja sin comprender a que se refería.

- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo – la rubia se calmó por un momento y se limpió con las mangas de su blusa las lágrimas.

- Es Len – contestó aún asustada. Se había deprimido, reído o incluso gritado cuando su hermano lo hacía, pero eso, jamás había ocurrido.

- Voy a llamar a Meiko de nuevo para ver si sigue con tu hermano – le dijo Gakupo, para mantenerla más tranquila. Pidió la cuenta al camarero y la pagó para luego todos salir. Vieron el auto de la castaña aún estacionado donde ella lo había dejado. El muchacho de cabello púrpura llamó de nuevo a su amiga, quien al fin contestó. - ¡Meiko! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Estamos muy preocupados! – le regañó.

- "Perdona" – contestó – "pero Len necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara, y está dispuesto a abrirse con nosotros, pero, ¿ocurrió algo?" – preguntó ella ahora.

- ¿Len lloró? – contestó con una pregunta lo más discreto que pudo.

- "¿Llorar? ¡El niño parecía que no iba a parar nunca! ¡Está destrozado!" – contestó tranquila; por cómo se expresaba demostraba que el rubio estaba lejos de ella. – "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – insistió.

- Rin reaccionó ante como estaba él, y pues se quebró por completo – le aseguró.

- "Bueno…" – se formó un silencio. – "Gak, estamos en el parque, frente al Laberinto de Puertas" – le anunció.

- Entonces vamos para allá – concluyó, para luego colgar.

Una cosa era segura, Kagamine Len estaba sufriendo y Rin lo estaba sintiendo con casi la misma fuerza; ella tenía una duda y quería una respuesta, que nadie le sabía dar. El único capaz de hacerlo no quería confiarle la verdad, ¿era de verdad tan malo? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué le dolía de esa manera? ¡No se rendiría! Y no ahora por la forma en que se había quebrado. Sacaría respuestas de una u otra manera, no importaba como, pero lo haría. ¿Era Miku? ¿Meiko? ¿Alguien de la escuela? ¡No le importaba quien fuera! Pero de una cosa estaba completamente segura – _Pagará quien te esté haciendo sufrir, Len…_

* * *

**OMG!! ._.U… me desaparecí mucho rato D:, lo sé T-T… perdonen, pero tuve muchos problemas .; y pues, les traigo el capítulo 4 de la historia, espero que le guste, aunque lo sé, de los adelantos del último capi no puse una cosa, pero me salió más largo de lo planeado, por eso ya tengo un poco adelantado el capítulo 5. Espero, que me perdonen con que suba el siguiente entre mañana y pasado :3… les dejo de nuevo adelantos del siguiente capítulo, para que sigan bien emocionados x3.**

_**-Oye, ¿qué más da quién es? Si sufre es porque él no quiere solucionar sus problemas – le expresó – perdona que lo diga, pero es muy cobarde de su parte – concluyó.**_

_**- Me gustas… - susurró, tomando su rostro y acercándolo al suyo; le robó su primer beso – y mucho – insistió, besándole de nuevo.**_

- _**¿Qué más da? No lo haré, no tiene caso, no lograré nada bueno, estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir**_

**Dios , me matarán en el otro capítulo D:!!!... xD**


	5. Laberintos

_Entras al laberinto, y das una vuelta equivocada, perdiéndote más y más. Es cuando te topas con un muro y te das cuenta que debes dar vuelta atrás… ¿o te rendirías? ¿Lo dejarías todo ir? Ese laberinto se ha vuelto oscuro, la noche sin luna no favorece y el miedo te invade… ¿aún darías vuelta? ¿Y si te vuelves a perder? A veces, decimos ser valientes, pero sucumbimos al momento de que la noche cae en un laberinto que parece eterno…_

**Capítulo V**

**Laberintos**

El "laberinto de puertas" era una atracción popular en la ciudad, y como su nombre lo indicaba, era un laberinto. La casa era de estilo tradicional japonés, de enorme tamaño, con más de cuatro pisos y con cientos de pasadizos; más que casa, parecía castillo. – Meiko, no quiero que ni tú ni Gakupo me tengan lástima – le exigió, al ver el lugar al que estaban llegando. Había estado solo una vez ahí, por lo que recorrió con sus azules ojos el paisaje tan hermoso que era la zona en donde se encontraba el juego.

- No es por lástima, Len. Este era el plan original, y ahora que ya estás más calmado, creo que por lo menos puedes divertirte un poco, ¿no crees? – el muchacho la miró, y después soltó un sonoro suspiro y se rascó la cabeza. No pasó mucho para que los demás llegaran donde ellos.

Rin al ver a su hermano, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, viendo que tenía la cara calmada, pero sin dudarlo un momento, lo abrazó. Len se sorprendió, y entonces se percató de que ella había sentido su tristeza de hace un momento, por lo que le correspondió el abrazo – oye – le susurró – no pasó nada, no te preocupes tanto – la rubia lo abrazó con más fuerza. Al soltarse se miraron con calma a los ojos, y al siguiente momento, se sonrieron como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás.

No pasó mucho, para que Meiko llegara con los boletos para todos. – Bueno, ya saben que se entra de uno en uno por una de las cuatro puertas, así que, ¿quién va primero? – preguntó. Nadie contestó; la castaña suspiró con molestia y cerró los ojos. – Bien, el primero que vea al abrir los ojos, entrará, ¿entendido? – todos asintieron. La mujer volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con Luka. – Muy bien, ¡adelante, Luka! – le dijo, dándole su boleto, y mostrándole la entrada; una vez que ella entró, la llevaron a donde había cuatro puertas. Entró en la tercera. El siguiente en entrar fue Kaito, yéndose por la primera; después, entró Miku en la cuarta. Rin se metió en la primera, Gakupo en la tercera, Len en la cuarta y por último, Meiko en la segunda.

No pasó mucho para que se encontraran Luka y Gakupo, Rin y Kaito, y obviamente, Miku y Len. – Miku – la llamó al verla confundida, por no saber qué camino tomar en ese momento; ella volteó a verlo.

- Oh, Len. No esperaba encontrarme contigo – le comentó.

- Yo tampoco lo esperaba. Este lugar es enorme, ¿no crees? – le preguntó, ella asintió.

- ¡Hay que ir por esa puerta! – exclamó de momento. El rubio asintió sin ninguna queja y la siguió.

* * *

Rin y Kaito caminaban tomados de la mano, tratando de recordar donde ya habían ido – todo en este lugar es casi igual – comentó él. Ella no dijo nada, tenía la mente en otro lado. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sigue preocupando Len? – le preguntó al notarla con pocos ánimos.

- Si – su novio soltó un suspiro de molestia - ¡Kaito! ¡Entiende! Es por alguien que está así, pero no me quiere decir. ¿Cómo sé que no es por una chica que ve todo el tiempo besándose con otro o…? - el muchacho la interrumpió.

-Oye, ¿qué más da quién es? Si sufre es porque él no quiere solucionar sus problemas – le expresó molesto. Últimamente era lo único de lo que hablaban, y había llegado a creer que Len era mucho más importante que su relación actual. – perdona que lo diga, pero es muy cobarde de su parte – concluyó. La rubia lo miró con sorpresa y sintió como le soltaba la mano.

- Tú, ¿estás celoso de mi hermano? – preguntó, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Parece que me usas para darle celos – reclamó.

- Kaito, eso es ridículo. Es mi HERMANO – enfatizó, para que comprendiera el asunto. - ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? – el muchacho relajó su expresión y la volteó a ver, tomándole de nuevo la mano.

- Perdona – le dijo, guiándola hacia otra puerta.

* * *

Len y Miku continuaron caminando por puertas, hasta que llegaron a una que no tenía salida, y además estaba oscura. El muchacho entró por completo en la habitación y vio el techo. – Ni una escalera hemos hallado, valla que vamos mal – se quejó.

- Len – la chica cerró la puerta detrás de sí. El muchacho no entendió a que se debía eso. – Yo quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo – levantó una ceja, ¿se le iba a declarar? No se le ocurría nada más. – Me gustas desde hace tiempo – se acercó a él con paso tranquilo.

- Miku, es tan… - él no encontraba respuesta que darle, no le sorprendía pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Conforme se acercaba más la chica, él solo caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que dio con la pared.

- Me gustas – repitió en susurro, tomando su rostro y acercándolo al suyo; el rubio ni se inmutó, ¿qué debía hacer? No estaba apenado ni emocionado. Era… frío ese momento. La chica juntó sus labios, robándole al pequeño su primer beso; no sintió nada, ni siquiera cerró los ojos. – Y mucho – insistió, para besarle de nueva cuenta.

- _No siento nada por ella, no me gusta. Pero insiste en besarme… es un beso vacío. No hay nada para mí en él. Pero, ¿irá a pasar algo después de que se me ha declarado? _– comenzó a pensar. Miku se alejó y le soltó, mirándolo con esperanza. - ¿Y qué quieres qué haga? – contestó fríamente.

- Bueno, ¿no lo puedes deducir? – le preguntó, deseando que le dijera lo que esperaba; él negó. - ¡Len! ¡Quiero qué seas mi novio! – el rubio no reaccionó; la miró aún con demasiada calma.

- _¿Tengo que aceptar aunque yo no sienta nada? – _se preguntó así mismo. ¿Qué hacía? Nunca nadie se le había declarado.

- ¿Acaso me quieres romper el corazón? – le preguntó con cierta tristeza. Len la miró con sorpresa al fin. Entendía lo que era eso, el dolor, la depresión… ¿y por qué no? Quizá, pero solo quizá, podría enamorarse de ella y dejar a Rin atrás.

Se acercó un tanto dudoso y le tomó la mano. La chica levantó la mirada, vio la sonrisa que Len le mandaba; pero ella no se percataba de lo falsa que era. Le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano del chico.

- Entonces Miku, seré tu novio.

* * *

Después de tantas horas de vueltas, subidas, bajadas y uno que otro beso, los dos lograron resolver el laberinto. El señor que se encontraba en el último piso los recibió. – Felicidades, han logrado resolver el laberinto – les dijo sonriente. Abrió una última puerta – por aquí, bajen y llegarán a la salida – concluyó. Miku tomó la mano de su nuevo novio y bajaron, hasta llegar donde los demás.

Rin volteó a ver hacia las escaleras al escuchar pasos, viendo a su hermano y a su más grande rival de las manos. - _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tomando la mano del otro? – _se preguntó. Kaito fue el primero en hablar.

- Así que al fin te declaraste – comentó con una cierta molestia. Rin no comprendió a que se debía esa forma de expresarse, siendo él siempre tan tranquilo. La rubia miró con cierto recelo a Miku. ¿Ahora le quitaría a su hermano? ¡Eso nunca!

Salieron del juego. – Bueno, perdonen, pero quiero irme, aún me siento un tanto mal – comentó Len una vez fuera.

- Pero Len, ¿cómo? – preguntó Miku.

- Yo aún no me quiero ir, hermano – reclamó Rin.

- Miku, te veo luego. Rin, quédate, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día? No lo olvides; estaré al pendiente – contestó. – Meiko me dijo que me llevaría a casa si me quedaba – concluyó. La mujer afirmó lo dicho por el rubio.

- Yo de ir dejar a Len me voy a casa, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer – contestó.

Ambos se fueron, dejando a los demás solos. – Bueno, si Len se va, creo que yo también me iré – comentó Miku con cierta presunción en su voz; dio la vuelta y se fue sin si quiera de despedirse. Rin al verla irse así apretó la mano de Kaito con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

- No le basta con ser la más popular, siempre quiere tener algo más que yo, pero no sabe que a mi hermano jamás me lo va a arrebatar – contestó.

- Pues parece que tienes miedo de que en verdad te lo valla a quitar – comentó Gakupo con calma. La pequeña lo miró. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre Gakupo viera a través de sus ojos con tanta claridad? No lo sabía.

Kagamine Len encontró un atajo al laberinto que era su vida, tal vez era lo peor que pudo haber hecho, tal vez no. Que le brindaran una oportunidad no era tan malo. Hatsune Miku presumiría a todos que Len era suyo. Kagamine Rin sentía una molestia por eso, y no estaba dispuesta a perder a su hermano. Kamui Gakupo al fin se dispuso a intervenir.

- Bueno, iré a dejar a Luka a su casa nueva, así que, los veo luego – comentó, para después darse la vuelta y llevarla a su hogar. En el juego ambos se habían llevado bien, aunque también, a veces Luka se aprovechaba de la inocencia de Gakupo. Pero, una amistad se estaba formando en ellos.

Después de un rato charlando en el auto, Luka tocó un tema que el muchacho no tenía previsto. – Y dime, ¿de verdad el pequeño Len siente algo por Rin? – cuestionó. Él la miró con sorpresa – es lo único de lo que hablaban tú y Meiko – se justificó.

- Si… Len tiene un fuerte amor por ella desde hace un tiempo y parece que le cuesta superarlo, lo que me extrañó fue verlo con Miku de la mano – contestó.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que Len, siendo siempre tan atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor, habría caído tan rápido en Miku? No lo sabía. Gakupo le contó a Luka como era Len, y como le desesperaba saber que Rin no se percataba de nada.

Llegaron a un edificio, donde bajaron. – Bueno, según la disquera, tu departamento es el número cuatro – comentó, buscando la llave que le habían dado. Encontraron la puerta, junto con la llave. La introdujo con calma y abrió la puerta, dándole el pase a Luka. El apartamento era bastante amplio y estaba completamente amueblado.

- ¡Valla! ¡Es increíble! – comentó emocionada. Se dirigió a todas las habitaciones y luego se quedó en la sala. El celular de Gakupo sonó. Leyó en la pantalla "Kagamine Len".

- Perdona, debo contestar – comentó; ella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, para ver que había ahí.

- "Gak, ¿qué quieres hablar? Rin no está, así que, tenemos tiempo" – le dijo con calma.

- Muchacho, ¿cómo es que ya estás con Miku? No lo entiendo, creía que… - Len lo interrumpió.

- "Porque es obvio que Rin jamás se interesará en mi de esa forma" – contestó. El hombre suspiró.

- Creía que tú eras de los luchadores y… - de nuevo lo interrumpió.

- "¿Qué más da? No lo haré, no tiene caso, no lograré nada bueno, estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir. Ya no le veo caso si ella se siente feliz con Kaito, entonces, no se lo impediré…"

* * *

**¡Por favor! No me maten! Ah!!! Se los ruego!! T-T**

**Bueno… es todo por ahora, y los veo en el próximo capítulo =D**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**HOY NO HAY ADELANTOS D:**

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: NI IDEA xD **


	6. Falsedades

_Fingir, imitar, hacer creer a los demás algo que no es cierto puede ser doloroso para muchos. Tomar una mano, besar unos labios y abrazar a un cuerpo no quiere decir que de verdad amas a alguien. Decir un "te amo" falso no tiene sentido, es mejor no decir nada y dejar que la verdad salga sola a la luz._

**Capítulo VI**

**Falsedades**

El aire soplaba con calma, llevando una ligera brisa a las hojas de los árboles, produciendo un armonioso y suave sonido; las cortinas de las aulas del colegio se levantaban suavemente y algunos muchachos se asomaban por las ventanas. Era el último mes del ciclo escolar y muchos estaban fascinados – Entonces, Meiko dijo que yo también podría grabar con Luka. ¡De verdad que es bella esa mujer! – comentaba Rin alegremente a sus amigas.

- ¿Y por qué últimamente estás tan molesta con Miku? – Le cambiaron el tema radicalmente – no se hablan ni nada – cuestionó una de ellas. La rubia se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando a su hermano con la mirada, y al encontrarlo hablando con un compañero de su clase suspiró.

- Miku y Len son novios. – expresó molesta. Los rostros de sus amigas mostraban sorpresa. – Ella siempre me quiere quitar lo que tengo y ella me envidia, y como es hija única, ahora pretende llevarse a mi hermano – concluyó.

En ese momento, Miku apareció en la puerta del salón de clases y llamó al rubio al ver que no había ningún profesor. Una sonora burla por parte de los compañeros se escuchó. La chica se sonrojó; Rin tenía una mirada de fastidio; y Len solo caminaba con mirada fría.

- Valla – de nuevo una de las amigas de Rin habló – tu hermano siempre es muy alegre y ahora ¿por qué la mirada fría si va con su novia? – le preguntó.

- No sé. Todo el fin de semana se mantuvo encerrado y lo poco que salía a penas si me dirigía la palabra – contestó. – Últimamente, anda raro. –concluyó preocupada.

Len al llegar con Miku comenzó a escuchar sus ideas para salir y que si esa misma tarde era posible. No le convencía mucho la idea de usar a esa chica para tratar de olvidar el fuerte sentimiento que aún guardaba por Rin, pero no encontraba otra opción para lo que ocurría, y bien se lo había dicho a Gakupo…

- Entonces Len, ¿nos vemos en la tarde en mi casa? – preguntó. El rubio asintió mecánicamente, más que por deseo de estar con ella un rato. Miku se fue, dejando que el chico regresara a su salón.

Al poco tiempo, un profesor apareció indicando que ya podían irse pues había una junta – mañana necesitamos que se presenten a las nueve de la mañana, pues vamos a hacer los preparativos para su graduación, así que no falten – ordenó para después dejarlos ir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón. – ¡Que bien! – dijo Rin. – Y, ¿vas a hacer algo esta tarde, Len? – le preguntó mientras lo seguía.

- Miku quiere que salgamos, así que pasaré por ella a las cinco, ¿por qué la pregunta? – cuestionó ahora él. La volteó a ver con calma. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- Por nada. Entonces, si no estarás le llamaré a Kaito para salir – concluyó con un leve sonrojo; él simplemente asintió.

Al salir del colegio, la chica rubia trató de hacer una buena conversación con su hermano, cosa que falló. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Dónde estaba el chico lleno de buen humor y alegría? ¿De verdad tanta confianza le había perdido? ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto de no hablarse?

El silencioso camino marcaba la fuerza de la poca seguridad que había entre ambos. Entraron en la enorme casa y se desviaron sin hablar aún, al fin de cuentas ya cada uno tenía su vida. Antes de que Len entrara a su habitación, la chica lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que él le mirara. A pesar de la mirada seria y relajada de él, había algo que la mantenía preocupada, y era ese ser en el que se había transformado desde el viaje de hacía unos días. - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo soltó.

La chica entró a su habitación y de inmediato marcó el número de la casa de su novio. Escuchó como marcaba, pero nadie le contestaba. – "Y con eso de que Kaito no tiene contestadora…" – pensó la rubia un tanto frustrada. Se aventó a su cama y miró su celular molesta – "y para colmo, me terminé mi crédito ayer mandándole mensajes a Meiko y a Kaito" – suspiró arrepintiéndose haberse desvelado gastando el saldo de su móvil. Desde que su hermano la trataba diferente (a pesar de ser solo unos días) ella sentía que no podía abrirse de la misma manera.

Se volteó y terminó viendo a un buró donde tenía la fotografía donde salían ella y Len, sonrientes. Se hincó en su cama y tomo el retrato; ¿Qué había pasado con los dos? ¿Dónde estaban los viejos días que solían disfrutar juntos? ¿Ahora con quién ella podría hablar horas con la misma confianza? Solo Len la escuchaba por más aburrido que estuviera sin interrumpirla, la miraba con paciencia y le sonreía de forma tan dulce que le provocaba alegrarse sin importar lo que hubiese ocurrido. Siempre se sentaba él en un pequeño sillón y recargaba su cara en una mano para escucharla atentamente. Le daba un consejo o simplemente se callaba y la abrazaba con un cariño que la relajaba mucho, ¿qué haría ahora sin su mejor confidente…?

Su celular sonó. Se limpió las primeras lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos, y se aclaró la garganta para sonar tranquila. – Kaito, justo estaba pensando en ti…

* * *

El rubio terminó de cerrar su camisa y volteó a verse al espejo – "Rin tiene razón" – pensó – estoy muy flacucho – se criticó a sí mismo. Suspiró y tomó un cepillo, comenzando a darle forma a su rebelde cabello y la parte más larga logró sujetarla en su pequeña coleta. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, volteó a ver el reloj, el cual marcaba las cuatro treinta – Será mejor que me valla ahora o no llegaré a tiempo – caviló en voz alta y salió de su habitación, revisando en sus bolsillos del pantalón que llevara todo lo necesario – "llaves, móvil y cartera, no creo necesitar nada más" – concluyó, dispuesto a partir. Abrió la puerta de su casa, para encontrarse con Kaito bajando de un automóvil azul.

- ¡Oh! Len, no esperaba verte – lo saludó el muchacho. – Me dijo que Rin que vas a salir con Miku, ¿no? – cuestionó. El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿qué van a hacer? – insistió con sus preguntas.

- Miku quiere ir al cine – replicó con calma. Kaito solo dijo un par de "consejos" y se despidió del muchacho.

- Rin me espera – concluyó sonriente.

Injusto, ¿no? Que el mejor confidente de ella hubiera pasado a segundo plano y había sido cambiado por un tipo que no la conocía como él. Y peor aún, no podía odiar a su mejor amigo…

El rubio movió la cabeza bruscamente sacando todo pensamiento sobre sus sentimientos. –"No pienses eso Len, tu vas a ir con tu novia" – se dijo a si mismo. Retomó su camino a casa de Miku.

Caminó lentamente por las calles, no tenía motivación para ir alegre o a paso rápido. ¿Qué hacía? ¿De verdad valdría la pena? –"Miku es popular, muchos chicos se mueren por ella… entonces, ¿por qué no me siento satisfecho?" – caviló eso todo el camino sin encontrar respuesta que lo convenciera del todo.

Se encontraron en la calle, pues Miku ya lo esperaba desde hacía poco. – Y bien Len, ¿Qué película veremos? – le preguntó, mientras se abrazaba del brazo del chico.

- La que tú quieras está bien – aseguró. Lógicamente, la chica le llevó a ver una cinta de romance, de la cual nunca supo de que se trató pues la chica siempre lo distraía besándole. Pero, ¿por qué cuando ella le besaba no sentía nada? Ni si quiera un poco de pasión o excitación, todo era tan… monótono.

Al salir del teatro, caminaron un rato charlando, más bien, Miku era la única que hablaba, puesto que él no decía nada. – Len, ¿me estás escuchando? – le preguntó molesta. El asintió sin mirarla. – "Este niño no le importa lo que le digo, bueno, da igual. Su hermanita pagará por quitarme a MI Kaito" – pensó mientras caminaba junto a su supuesto novio.

¿Quién engañaba a quién? ¿Miku a Len? ¿Len a Miku? ¿O solo se estaban mintiendo a sí mismos? Pero algo era seguro, al otro no le importaba realmente si habían sentimientos de por medio.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que al fin la muchacha se había aburrido de ese patético intento de cita – Len, llévame a mi casa, estoy muy aburrida – dijo abiertamente. Al chico le importó poco el comentario y cumplió lo que le pidió. La despedida fue seca, al igual que lo era su intento de noviazgo. Pero le importaba poco, ¿qué más daba si no funcionaba esa relación? No la amaba, ni si quiera la estimaba pues no la consideraba más que una conocida más.

Caminó pensando en ella, en Rin. La única que le había robado el corazón y seguía siendo la dueña de él. – "No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿qué debería hacer? Ya no sé ni que estoy haciendo…" – pensamientos tontos iban y venían. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar la ternura de ella que siempre le traía alegrías a su memoria? Era como pedirle al músico que no volviese a componer jamás, al escritor que no tomase una pluma de nuevo o al artista que no pintara nunca más. Tal vez su amor se transformaría en una obsesión oculta en su interior con la que se atormentaría su propia alma.

Pero en cierta forma le hacía sentir mejor pensar en ella que el idealizar una vida con la tal Miku; no era agradable para él y solo había aceptado ser su pareja por lástima a ella y a sí mismo… sus pasos lo guiaron a un parque donde novios iban y venían de la mano presumiéndole al mundo su gran amor que pronto podría romperse por la razón más estúpida o tal vez algo más profundo, pero todo era muy susceptible en especial a esa edad. El muchacho pintó una sonrisa cruel en su boca al pensar que todos terminarían algún día sintiéndose como el dolor consumía sus almas y hasta la vida misma…

Un pensamiento le llegó al momento que una lágrima de envidia bajaba por su mejilla izquierda. Con un dedo la quitó de su rostro y la contempló – "quiero que esta lágrima sea la última que derrame por ver a otros llenos de felicidad" – se dijo a sí mismo, ¿qué tan cierto sería? ¿En qué estaría pensando el muchacho con tanta determinación? La sonrisa de frialdad no se iba. Miró a una muchacha caminar a su lado mirándole de forma pícara y se dio cuenta de que realmente era más atractivo de lo que él alguna vez hubiese imaginado. Se paró lo más derecho que pudo, desabotonó un poco su camisa blanca y caminó rumbo a su casa con la misma expresión; se pondría una pequeña prueba.

Todo el camino más de una mujer le veía con ojos coquetos y lo analizaba de pies a cabeza. Esa atención le agradó bastante, sintió que el vacío desaparecía por un instante. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Sería más divertido que estar escuchando las estupideces de Miku. Si, diversión…

Eso usaría para pretender que había algún amor por alguien, aun cuando la viera a diario tendría con que entretenerse. No era mala idea, valla que no lo era.

Al llegar a su casa se percató que el auto de Kaito estaba estacionado – "deben de haber llegado a penas" – pensó mientras abría la puerta principal. El silencio en la mansión era evidente y lo confundió bastante, ¿dónde estaba su amigo y su hermana? Continuó caminando hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y se empezó a preocupar más, hasta llegar a la puerta de la alcoba de Rin. Sin tocar abrió la puerta lentamente y los descubrió acurrucados en la cama de ella. De inmediato la ira empezó a tomar el control de él. Cuando la pareja se percató de su presencia, se separaron y levantaron.

- Len, no es – comenzó a hablar Kaito.

- Largo – lo interrumpió el rubio de inmediato. Lo fulminó con la mirada, provocando miedo en el novio de su hermana.

- Kaito, por favor no te vayas – le susurró la chica.

- ¡Largo! – repitió Len aún más molesto.

- Te llamo después, ¿sí? – fue lo único que dijo Kaito antes de salir de la alcoba lo más rápido que pudo.

Rin fue corriendo tras él, pero el rubio la detuvo de un brazo. - ¿¡Qué te pasa! – le reclamó de inmediato ella - ¡suéltame! – insistió, obligando a soltarle. La chica corrió al pasillo principal, hasta que su hermano de nuevo la detuvo.

- Tenemos que hablar – habló él bastante enojado.

- Yo creo que no – le contestó ella igual de molesta. Trató de liberarse de él de nuevo, pero él no la dejaba ir. – Bien, ¿qué más quieres?

- ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Te establecí normas.

- ¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes! ¡No eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no hacer! – gritó ella. - ¡No es justo lo que hiciste! – estaba muy enojada con su hermano y ahora menos que nunca entendía la actitud de él.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo entrar a tu cuarto con nadie en la casa? – insistió.

- Que te importa…

Kagamine Len la miró afligido, ¿qué habían estado pensando? Ahora más que nunca le importaba, pues por más que hubiese pensando en muchas cosas aquella tarde, su corazón le pertenecía a ella.

* * *

**Ok… me ausenté por DEMASIADO tiempo, lo sé… pero, la uni me quita bastante tiempo D:! Y bueno, tuve muchos problemas emocionales en los últimos meses que no me daban muchas ganas de escribir, no encontraba inspiración y lo que escribía no me gustaba. Creo que este capítulo es mi favorito junto con el que viene :D! Espero este mes o el próximo traerles el final de la primera parte del fic owo! Espero que les guste lo que haré en lo que viene n.n, bye!**


	7. Final

**Capítulo VII**

**Final**

Amar es la palabra que muchas veces relacionamos a sentimientos superficiales como la pasión o el deseo, convirtiéndolo en algo tan impuro que no debería llamarse amor, solo es lujuria.

Los corazones humanos son vulnerables y más aún cuando no sabe nada de la vida, cuando se es inexperto e iluso; es como el niño que se cayó al correr y comienza a llorar. Muchas veces nos quedamos en el piso sufriendo hasta que alguien nos levante para volver a caer al intentarlo otra vez.

Aunque, lo más importante es poder levantarse, ¿no? Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando no puedes? ¿Cuándo nadie se da cuenta de que necesitas que te extiendan la mano para continuar en la senda correcta?

El levantarse solo no es lo más fácil, pero tampoco es imposible; solo hay que encontrar el valor de tomar la decisión y continuar por un camino, que puede no ser el indicado.

- Qué te importa Len. Yo no me meto en tu relación con Miku así que hazme un favor y no te involucres en la mía – Rin habló con tanda dureza que hasta parecía cruel lo que estaba diciendo.

- Claro, y te iba a dejar con él a solas como si nada, ¿no? ¿Me recuerdas que edad tienes? – su mirada cambió por completo de fría a enojo. No tenía con que contestar.

- Catorce – susurró.

- ¿Qué? No te escuché.

- ¡Catorce! – gritó eufórica.

- Y Kaito tiene, ¿cuántos años?

- Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar con eso. ¿Y qué si es mayor que yo? Miku también lo es y yo no te digo nada.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldita necesidad de meterla en esto? Este problema no tiene que ver con ella. A mí me molesta que tanto tú como él no respeten este lugar. Esta casa no es ni tuya ni mía, hermanita. No te aproveches porque nuestros padres no están.

El silencio regresó al pasillo y me miró sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estábamos peleando por culpa de mi supuesto amigo…

Si, estaba furioso con él porque nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por Rin y más aún porque podría haberse propasado con ella aun sabiendo que era una niña… ¿eso me hacía a mí el malo del cuento?

No, yo no era el malo, yo quería lo mejor para ella.

- Haz cambiado, Len – negué con la cabeza. - ¡Claro que sí! Ya casi no me hablas, te encierras horas en tu alcoba a tocar melodías tan deprimentes y ya ni a Kaito le contestas llamadas. - ¡no se daba cuenta! ¿Por qué no le pasó por la mente lo que pasaba justo frente a sus ojos? - ¿Cómo puedes sufrir tanto si conseguiste a la novia que querías? – no era posible lo ingenua que era. Una risa sarcástica no pude evitar que brotara de mi boca. Me miró más confundida que nunca.

- Que ilusa eres – mi comentario pareció ofenderla por la expresión que puso.

- Entonces, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – gritó de nuevo. Bajé la mirada temeroso de realizar la pregunta que llevaba días en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué sientes por Kaito? – sentí un nudo en la garganta y realmente tenía mucho miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero probablemente en mí se guardaba una esperanza de que solo fuese su capricho de ella. La miré a los ojos esperando que me contestara.

No dijo nada como si lo dudara, dándome un alivio interno. Poco a poco una sonrisa se quería pintar en mí, hasta que abrió la boca, lista para decirme algo.

- Yo… - desvió su mirada y un leve sonrojo se pintó en su rostro. Comenzó a jugar con su rubio cabello, realmente nerviosa. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su boca y me di cuenta de lo que ocurría: ella lo amaba. _¡No lo digas! ¡Ya no lo digas! Es tan evidente que no quiero tener que escucharlo._ Que mal que eso solo lo dije en mi mente. – Yo lo amo, Len.

Lo hizo, realmente me confesó sus sentimientos por él.

Un dolor en mi pecho me hizo querer empezar a llorar. Aproveché que ella seguía viendo a otro lado y en silencio caminé a mi cuarto. Cerré con llave y me dejé caer al piso desecho. Yo sabía que ella no me correspondía, que no me amaba pero tal vez el que me lo dijera lo hizo peor. ¿Por qué le pregunté, en primer lugar? ¿De verdad tenía una esperanza? Qué ingenuo fui al creer eso.

No estaba furioso ni eufórico, estaba realmente desconsolado y no tenía idea de que decirle cuando la viera de nuevo. ¿Cómo le explicaba los celos que me consumían por dentro cada vez que él estaba cerca? ¿Cómo le decía que yo la amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer? ¡Tengo catorce malditos años! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué tuve que enamorarme de alguien a quien está prohibido querer!

Una lágrima tras otra comenzó a brotar de mis ojos y caían poco a poco. Me dejé caer al suelo vencido por la tristeza. Sin darme cuenta, el sueño le ganó a mi dolor.

Cuando desperté habrían pasado tal vez un par de horas. Sin embargo, no me moví del piso, solo contemplaba la puerta, esperando ver su sombra pasar. Pero, ¿qué haría cuando la viera?

- Es tiempo – comenté en voz alta. Lo había decidido, ella sabría la verdad. Me levanté del suelo y salí de inmediato. Una vez que me encontré frente a su puerta, toqué para anunciar mi llegada… no hubo respuesta. Insistí, teniendo el mismo resultado. Puse la mano sobre la perilla y abrí lentamente - ¿Rin? – la llamé. La vi en su cama, sentada con las piernas pegadas al pecho. Cuando me escuchó, levantó su mirada llena de confusión y fue donde comencé a dudar de lo que estaba pensando hacer. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, yo supongo que porque no pasaba por su cabeza lo que yo sentía…

- Len, ¿qué nos está pasando? – susurró y volvió a bajar su cabeza. Quería acercarme, abrazarla, besarla… Me dolía verla tan deprimida. Caminé con paso lento por el temor que se estaba apoderando de mí, pero no, tenía que decírselo ahora, ya lo había retrasado por demasiado tiempo… dos años lo había ocultado…

- A veces, Rin, nuestros sentimientos cambian y nos convierten en otras personas. Estamos creciendo, no siempre íbamos a ser los mejores amigos, ¿o sí? – mi hermana levantó de nuevo la mirada rápidamente. Pude ver el dolor en su mirada, para ella siempre fui su confidente, su compañero, su hermano… su mejor amigo. Pero yo cambié mi cariño fraternal por algo más, no sé en qué momento pasó, pero yo sabía que era cierto, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

- Yo creí que siempre nos llevaríamos bien, que en ti podría poner toda mi confianza y tú harías lo mismo. Pero, desde que te enteraste de mi noviazgo, haz cambiado. Extraño el cariño con el que me escuchabas, me consolabas. Cuando solo éramos tú y yo… - la vi llorar y no pude evitarlo; mi paso se aceleró y me senté en su cama, la acerqué a mi pecho y abracé su cuerpo con todo mi cariño que pude. Me correspondió y rompió en lágrimas, como normalmente ocurría cuando yo me sentaba a escucharla.

- Perdóname, Rin. Pero las cosas nunca podrán ser como antes – susurré totalmente temeroso. Su llanto paró y me volteó a ver aún más confundida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – se alejó un poco para poder verme mejor a la cara. Sentí un leve sonrojo en mi rostro al tenerla tan cerca. Yo la amaba, la quería, me gustaba, me encantaba… ¡estaba loco de amor por ella! ¡Tenía que decirlo ya!

Mi pulso aumentó de forma impresionante y sentí que cada segundo el respirar se convertía en algo más complicado. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y acaricié su rostro con cariño. Me miraba llena de confusión, me imaginé la clase de preguntas que pasarían en su mente: ¿por qué la acariciaba así? ¿Por qué me había sonrojado?

- ¿Recuerdas el día que te diste cuenta que estaba enamorado de alguien? – ella asintió aún sin comprender. - ¿Haz descubierto quién es? – no contestó de ninguna manera.

Ahí lo recordé, las cosas que a mí mismo me había dicho: _Este es el crimen que no debiste cometer, el castigo por tu pecado, el dolor de tu corazón… _Tantas veces me dejé deprimir por reprimir mi amor por ella, pero era tiempo de revelarlo, al fin de cuentas ya no había nada más que perder.

- La persona de quien realmente estoy enamorado – me detuve por un momento lleno de miedo, me miró desesperada, la curiosidad brotaba de sus ojos y sus expresiones que me ponía aún más nervioso – eres tú, Rin…

El reloj de pared sonaba con su molesto _tic tac_, el viento soplaba levemente, haciendo que los árboles emitieran un suave sonido y por un momento sentí que el tiempo había parado. Creía que jamás se lo diría que no sabía que esperar. No se inmutó, me miraba con tanta sorpresa que ni ella creía lo que había escuchado de mi boca.

- Yo realmente te amo – susurré desviando mi mirada, aún con mi sonrojo. Regresé mi mirada a ella y me percaté que no me creía. Puse mis manos en su rostro, esperando con miedo que ella forzara que la soltase, más siguió sin moverse. No pude evitarlo, si ella no reaccionaba, si no me creía, lo demostraría.

Poco a poco atraje su rostro al mío y por primera vez la besé. Tal vez mi experiencia en eso era poca, pero por un extraño momento estoy seguro que ella comenzó a corresponderme; no quería que ese momento terminara, nunca en mi vida me había sentido mejor que aquel instante en que mis labios y los de ella disfrutaban lo que ocurría. La atraje aún más a mí, esperando que todo continuara, ¿realmente ella me correspondía? No podía creerlo.

Pero, fue hasta un momento que ella regresó a la realidad, donde recordó quien era ella y quien era yo. Se separó bruscamente. Para aquel instante, los dos habíamos comenzado a llorar, ¿era por qué a ella le dolía? ¿O era por qué a mí me dolía? Me miró sorprendida con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas; me di cuenta de la forma tan lastimosa que me veía. Levantó la mano y sentí el impacto en mi rostro. No me inmuté. Me quedé así, con la cabeza volteada en dirección del golpe, aun llorando.

_Ella sentía lástima por mí…_

_Tal vez, por eso me había correspondido por un segundo._

_Era el final de nuestra amistad._

_No me arrepiento, la amo y tenía que saberlo._

_La amo…_

_No volveremos a ser los mismos, tomé una decisión._

_Cambiaré pero…_

- Nunca dejaré de amarte, Rin…

**FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

* * *

**OMG! Si gente… aquí termina la primera parte D:! Qué para cuando la segunda? No sé o,o… yo prometí este capi para fin de mes, cumplí ****! Espero poder traerles el primer capítulo de la segunda parte para… mmm… *mira calendario*Mediados de noviembre no creo… tengo exámenes… la primera semana de diciembre… no, tengo finales ._.U… no sé! Gente, ténganme un poco de paciencia! Estoy por terminar mi primer semestre x.x! Si estoy escribiendo es porque… no sé xD! Pero… les tengo una buena noticia =D! Para todos ustedes que les gusten los fics de clasificación M o que les importe poco la clasificación y disfruten esta historia, una amiga mía generosamente se ha ofrecido para escribir unas cosas que solo iba a dejar yo en "ideas del lector" (xD) en realidad :3! Probablemente a muchos de ustedes no les guste el primer capítulo que ella escriba por la pareja, pero créanme que después les gustará n.n! Ya leí el primer capi que escribió y le dije que le agradecía mucho el apoyo =D! A penas creó su fanfiction, y pues me ha enseñado lo poco que escribe, y por lo menos a mi me gusta owo! Veamos que tal le va con su fic. Les dejo el link, y si no se ve, la historia se llama "Primera vez". Nos estamos leyendo, people =D!**

**Link al fic de Krin :3 - **/6436707/1/Primera_Vez

**Solo le agregan el triple w punto fanfiction punto net =D**


	8. Parte II, Recuerdos

**SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**Capítulo**** VIII**

**Recuerdos.**

La chica había levantado la mano, y un golpe seco había resonado por toda la habitación. Seguía llorando y él aún no se movía. Entonces, escuchó un susurró en la boca de él. – Nunca dejaré de amarte, Rin… - ella se levantó de la cama, mientras más lágrimas caían por su fino rostro.

- Vete – comenzó a hablar la rubia. – Yo no puedo odiarte, pero mucho menos amarte como tú lo quieres. Ahora, déjame sola. – escuchó como su hermano se levantaba y salía en total silencio de su cuarto. Todo estaba en penumbras.

De pronto, Miku había entrado por la puerta. – Tú, ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó Rin enojada.

- Solo darte las gracias, me diste a tu hermano en bandeja de plata – contestó, para después comenzar a reírse. Su risa era molesta y le atormentaba, todo parecía moverse a su alrededor y comenzó sentir que caía.

Sintió un fuerte golpe y abrió los ojos en su alcoba. Respiraba desesperada, y vio el sol entrar por la ventana. Suspiró. –_De nuevo soñé con eso… no puedo olvidarlo_ – pensó. ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde todo aquello? Cierto, cuatro duros años… se hincó al pie de su cama con la cabeza baja. Su corta cabellera se había transformado en la larga melena rubia que orgullosa presumía ante la mayoría de las chicas de su clase. La edad había hecho lo suyo y se había trasformado en una joven de buen atractivo para muchas personas.

También, había tenido sus problemas personales. Un tiempo dejó a quien fue su novio ante los problemas con su hermano, pero ahora volvían a verse tomados de manos como si ese lapso de dos años de separación entre ellos nunca hubiese existido. Kaito era otra de las cosas que le envidiaban, principalmente la resbalosa de Miku Hatsune. Rin le había perdido el poco respeto que le tenía y ahora era odio. Estaba segura de que esa mujer era la única culpable de todos sus problemas; desde que la había conocido, su vida se había transformado en la enorme montaña rusa en la que tenía que seguir.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró el reloj –_ De nuevo me levanté más temprano de lo usual –_ pensó. Pero, cuando vio la fecha se sobresaltó más que nunca. ¡Era su cumpleaños! Una sonrisa se pintó de inmediato en sus labios, y sumamente emocionada se levantó para poder prepararse para recibir la sorpresa de sus padres. ¿Qué le regalarían ese año? Era el más importante. Se podía decir que la pequeña Rin ya no existía, ahora era toda una mujer adulta, o por lo menos así se le consideraba por sus 18 años que cumplía ese día.

Sería la última vez que tendría que vestir un horrible uniforme escolar y al fin iniciaría su añorada vida como universitaria. – _En menos de 5 meses me iré a la universidad_ – la emoción no la podía contener, y eso se veía en sus brillantes y azules ojos.

Tenía tantos sueños en mente que no sabía por donde empezar a hacer su nueva vida. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo los últimos meses en el grupo musical, pues aunque Miku fuese la estrella, sus mejores amigos estaban ahí: Gak, Meiko, Luka, Kaito…

Bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que a su hermano ya no lo consideraba su amigo. – _Han pasado demasiadas cosas y ninguno ha recuperado la confianza del otro. Incluso, él se ha vuelto peor que antes. Después de esa noche, él se ha vuelto tan frío con todo mundo y a las mujeres las ve como si fueran sus juguetes. A las únicas que les mantiene respeto si quiera es a nuestras amigas y a mí. Bueno, ni siquiera me habla ya. Si me saluda ya es mucho… como lo extraño, como quisiera que…_- el sonido de la puerta la obligo a detener sus pensamientos. Se miró en el espejo de la puerta y luego la abrió.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - exclamó su madre. Detrás de ella, estaba su padre esperando a que Len abriera para felicitarlo.

- Gracias, mamá – contestó sonriente. Miró la puerta de su hermano que no se habría. Su madre igual volteó.

- Que extraño, no abre – comentó el hombre preocupado.

- _No importa cuánto tiempo pase, sigue siendo un flojo de lo peor _– pensó. Hizo que su padre se quitara de la puerta y la chica comenzó a golpear con mucha rudeza.

- ¡Rin! No seas tan brusca – la regañó su madre. Sin embargo, el muchacho no daba señales de vida.

La rubia se molestó y tocó con más fuerza. Después de unos segundos, la voz molesta del muchacho se podía escuchar del otro lado.

- Listo, oso levantado – comentó ella, para luego alejarse de la puerta.

- ¡Tienes que seguir tocando de esa manera! – pronunció Len una vez que había abierto la puerta. Su expresión era de molestia total. Su largo cabello rubio estaba completamente desarreglado y trataba de quitárselo de la cara con una mano. En cuanto vio a sus padres, se tranquilizó un poco; se paró completamente derecho, mostrando que también la edad le había favorecido haciéndolo más alto que su hermana. Había cambiado en muchos aspectos, principalmente que había dejado de ser un flacucho; no estaba ni muy fornido ni tan debilucho, era un punto intermedio que le ayudaba a verse más atractivo de lo que de por sí era.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Len! – dijeron por fin sus padres. Abrió los ojos por completo al recordar ese evento. Sonrió tranquilamente y los abrazó. - ¿Y qué esperan? ¿No se van a felicitar? – habló emocionada su madre. Se miraron los dos a los ojos, dejando en claro la poca confianza. El muchacho se acercó a ella dudoso.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rin – expresó suavemente. Se dieron un abrazo rápido y de inmediato se separaron. – Si me permiten, voy a bañarme – dijo él, para darse la vuelta y entrar a su habitación de nuevo.

_Un daño se había hecho hacía cuatro años. Un recuerdo que a ambos les provocaba dolor y probablemente nunca sería posible corregir. Hacía cuatro años los dos perdieron algo muy valioso: a su mejor amigo._

Rin soltó un suspiró. - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? – preguntó su madre muy preocupada ante la poca comunicación que había entre sus hijos.

- Últimamente, ha sido difícil convivir para los dos. Tal vez es el estrés de la escuela y la universidad, ya sabes mamá, es lo normal, ¿no? – mintió con una falsa sonrisa. Supuso que la mujer trataría de preguntar más, por lo que se dio la vuelva y regresó a su habitación y se encerró. De nuevo suspiró – _quisiera que solo fuese eso. Ya no es lo mismo tener que estar tan lejos de él. Aún me pregunto, ¿qué sigue pasando en su cabeza? ¿Soy solo su obsesión o realmente está sufriendo? No sé qué hacer._ – caminó directo al baño de su alcoba y terminó de prepararse para ir al colegio. Cepillaba lentamente su cabello y se perdió por un momento en el reflejo – _la forma en que ese día me confesó lo que pensaba, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de lo que él sentía? O tal vez si lo sabía pero no quise aceptarlo. No… nunca me habría pasado por la cabeza tal cosa; mis amigas decían que era muy raro que él se portara tan lindo conmigo, me dijeron eso porque pensaban que a mi hermano le gustaban los hombres…_ - suspiró frustrada. – No sé qué es peor, que fuese gay o esto – se sonrojó por un momento – _en primer lugar, ¿por qué demonios pienso eso? El hecho es que mi hermano es completamente… ¿normal? Bueno, en lo que cabe la palabra "normal". ¡Ah! Esto es muy molesto, pienso en cosas innecesarias cuando debería estar preocupada por donde ir con mi novio por nuestro aniversario. Aunque… _- el golpe en su puerta la hizo reaccionar. Se levantó y abrió, encontrándose con su hermano. Él la miró solo de reojo.

- Trae tus cosas, nos vamos – susurró prontamente. Rin tomó su bolsa del colegio y salió detrás de él. Le había sorprendido mucho que le dijese que se irían juntos. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de caminar juntos a la escuela, pero había una razón por la cual le había pedido aquello.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del garaje de su casa, sus padres los esperaban ansiosos. Los adultos les mostraron su regalo de cumpleaños de ambos: un automóvil negro estaba estacionado con un enorme moño rojo. De nuevo los felicitaron y le extendieron las llaves al muchacho. – Tendrán que compartirlo, pero podrán moverse de mejor forma. Y bueno, por ahora, el único con permiso eres tú, Len – dijo el hombre.

* * *

Llegaron a la escuela después de un corto camino en silencio total. Aunque ya eran vacaciones de invierno, los de último año asistían solamente a organizar su graduación, pues la tenían planeada para abril y necesitaban terminar los preparativos.

Cuando los hermanos entraron al salón, se encontraron con la última persona que se hubieran imaginado: Miku. - ¡Oh, Len! – gritó la chica al verlo. – Feliz cumpleaños, novio – le susurró después de haberlo abrazado. Él rodo los ojos mientras ella no lo veía.

- Gracias, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó de inmediato. - ¿No deberías estar preparándote para tus exámenes? – insistió. La chica se alejó de él, pareciendo que lo había ignorado; se paró frente a toda el grupo y llamó su atención.

- Bueno, como saben, mis padres tuvieron éxito con un importante negocio así que al fin me permitieron hacer una fiesta de tamaño colosal. Como muchos de este salón me conocen, todo el grupo está invitado – un sonido de emoción salió de la boca de casi todos los alumnos, excepto de dos personas: Rin y Len.

Miku le daba sus invitaciones a todos hasta que llegó con Rin – espero verte ahí, querida Rin – le dijo, extendiéndole un sobre azulado – en la invitación están las indicaciones de la fiesta – insistió. La rubia tomó el sobre no muy convencida, le sonrió hipócritamente a Miku; ésta última se dio la vuelta dedicándose a entregar el resto de las invitaciones que hacían falta.

* * *

**Wii~ Hola gente :D! A que me extrañaron, ¿o no? xD. Bueno, extrañaron el fic u.u… en fin xD, pues, este es el inicio de la segunda parte del fic owo!**** Espero actualizar pronto, porque, ah… créanme, se pondrá MUY bueno el siguiente capítulo -w-! Por cierto, para aclarar rápido, Rin y Kaito siguen siendo novios al igual que Len y Miku. Lo sé, creo que a varios les desagrada el LenxMiku, no se crean, yo también odio esa pareja Dx! Pero en fin, esperen la actualización a fines de este mes, justamente en el cumpleaños de mis niños TwT! 27 de diciembre~ A fuerzas ese día hay una actualización, probablemente en navidad también owo! Bueno, se me cuidan! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Conflicto

**Capítulo IX**

**Conflicto.**

Rin curioseaba varias revistas, sin que ninguna le convenciera sobre lo que buscaba. Meiko y Luka buscaban despegadamente algo, pero simplemente ningún vestido les agradaba de los catálogos. – Temo que terminaremos buscando en otra tienda. Solo a Miku se le ocurren estas cosas – comentó la castaña.

- O podemos hacer nuestros propios diseños – comentó Luka. Las dos la miraron confundidas mientras salían de la tienda. – Saben que me gusta todo lo de diseño, quizá podamos hacer algo lindo. Vamos a mi casa y les muestro algunos dibujos que tengo – ambas asintieron.

Al llegar al departamento de la chica, se percataron del perfecto orden que había. Luka siempre parecía muy detallista, y su casa no era la excepción. Todo en su lugar, la forma en que todo estaba acomodado daba cierta paz. – Siéntense mientras voy por mi cuaderno – le dijo. Ambas se acomodaron en el sillón.

- Quisiera que mi cuarto estuviera así de ordenado siempre – comentó Rin.

- Yo también quiero mi apartamento así de limpio – dijo ahora Meiko. Al poco tiempo, la artista regresó con un cuaderno y un folder. Los colocó en la mesita que estaba frente al sillón y se sentó en otro sofá. Sacó varias hojas y ambas invitadas comenzaron a tomarlas, contemplando los finos trazos. – Luka, son hermosos – comentó Meiko de inmediato. Rin se quedó asombrada, contemplando como cada diseño era más o igual de bello que el anterior.

- Escojan el que más les guste, yo me encargaré de modificarlo para la fiesta – les aseguró sonriente. Las dos muchachas se emocionaron y trataron de encontrar lo que más les atrajera.

Pasaron horas sentadas escogiendo y viendo como la diseñadora hacía ajustes. Una vez que se sintieron satisfechas con sus elecciones, decidieron dejar el asunto por ese momento. – Miren ya la hora – habló Meiko viendo la pantalla de su móvil.

- ¡Hay no! Meiko, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa? Olvidé que hoy tengo una cita con Kaito – le pidió a su amiga.

- Por supuesto. Luka, gracias por invitarnos – dijo en forma de despedida. Rin le agradeció de igual forma y salieron del apartamento.

Subieron al automóvil; Rin comenzó a jugar con la radio, buscando una estación que fuese de su agrado. – Y, ¿a dónde irás con Kaito? – le preguntó. La chica se recargó en el asiento para poder contestarle.

- En mi cumpleaños no pudo llevarme a ningún lado, así que me dijo que quería compensarlo. Le dije que no era necesario, al fin de cuentas tuvo que trabajar ese día. Pero, ya lo conoces, es muy insistente – le comentó. Meiko asintió con la cabeza. – Por cierto, Meiko – la mujer la miró por un instante, aprovechando el semáforo que marcaba alto – tú y Kaito son muy buenos amigos desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad? – cuestionó inocente. Su compañera sonrió.

- Si, más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar. – la menor la miró sin entender. – Prácticamente crecimos juntos, siempre habíamos sido los mejores amigos hasta… - la mirada de Rin cambió al ver la repentina pausa de ella.

- ¿Hasta…? – Meiko negó con la cabeza y regresó su mirada a la calle.

- Nada importante, Rin – la rubia levantó una ceja sin comprender que ocultaba su amiga.

- ¡Vamos! Dime qué es – rogó.

- En verdad, no es nada que preocuparte. Es más, ni si quiera te conocía cuando Miku llegó a… maldición – se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

- No puedes dejarme con la curiosidad, más sabiendo que Miku tiene algo que ver. Si esa perra te hizo algo, te juro que yo la bofeteo cuando la vea – le aseguró molesta.

- Mira, te lo diré cuando crea que es correcto, ¿sí? – Rin la miró molesta.

- Está bien – contestó resignada, en especial cuando se percató que ya estaban en su casa. – Gracias por traerme, y espero que me cuentes lo de Miku algún día – dijo en forma de despedida. Hizo una seña con su mano y se bajó. Se percató que el automóvil que le habían regalado a su hermano ahí estaba. – _Creí que habría tenido una cita hoy_ – pensó.

Entró a su casa, encontrándoselo en el pasillo principal. No se dijeron nada y trataron de evitar todo contacto con los ojos del otro. Rin intentó pasar de largo, pero él la detuvo de un brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared. Su expresión era fría; contemplaba su rostro y ella no comprendía que pasaba por su cabeza. Después de unos segundos, él la soltó, continuando con su camino. Su hermana lo vio alejarse sin comprender lo que había pasado unos instantes atrás.

Después de ello, fue directo a su habitación para prepararse para la dichosa cita que tenía. Solo se cambió su blusa por un suéter naranja y conservó su mini falda negra y sus largas botas del mismo color. Recogió su rubia melena en una alta coleta, se quitó su diadema para ponerse su moño que la distinguía tanto alrededor de su coleta. Inspeccionó su maquillaje, sus dientes y uñas. Con todo en perfecto orden, tomó su bolsa negra y salió a la sala de su casa.

Cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse en un sillón, su móvil sonó. Contestó la llamada de su novio, quien había anunciado su llegada. – En un momento salgo – le aseguró, para luego colgar y dirigirse a la entrada.

Len la esperaba ahí. Respiró nerviosa – si necesitas que valla por ti, me mandas un mensaje con la dirección y voy por ti – fue lo único que dijo, para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a su habitación. De nuevo le llamó la atención que no fuese a salir a ninguna cita.

Su novio la esperaba con la puerta abierta. – Valla, te ves muy bien – la elogió mientras la veía subir al auto.

- Gracias, tú también – le contestó cuando él ya también estaba dentro del vehículo.

Tal cual él había prometido, la llevo a cenar. Pero, lo que la sorprendió fue que estaban en el restaurante de un elegante hotel. – No debiste haberme traido aquí. ¿No crees que fue mucho por un cumpleaños? – le cuestionó ella.

- Me dijeron que la comida de aquí es deliciosa – respondió prontamente. Rin dudó un poco de lo que pasaba.

- _Al fin de cuentas, él ya es un hombre adulto. Supongo que si me trajo a un hotel es porque…_ - se paralizó ante la idea, ¿entregarse a él? Lo dudo demasiado. No se sentía lista. Pero las insinuaciones eran demasiadas, y la botella de vino era el delator principal.

- Rin – habló él, sacando su cartera. – Aquí tengo la llave de una habitación de aquí, quiero que subamos los dos. La rubia se sorprendió de inmediato, pero no supo si fue el alcohol en su sangre o el miedo que había terminado siguiéndolo, pero, en cuento entraron, no pudo resistir el temor.

Kaito comenzó a besarla con frenesí, susurrándole palabras que no entendió ante el miedo que la rodeaba. Cuando al fin reaccionó, lo alejó. – Kaito, no – le rogó con su voz temblorosa. Frustrado, se alejó.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Llevamos una relación de años! – contestó molesto.

- Porque yo… - no supo que decir.

- Miku tenía razón… - susurró. Al escuchar ese nombre, la rubia se volteó molesta.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – ahora ella era la enojada. ¿Qué tenía que ver esa resbalosa? No era posible, ¡ESA estaba obsesionada con Kaito! Siempre la había amenazado con recuperarlo y parecía que lo estaba logrando.

- Miku me dijo que no me demostrabas que me amabas – su ira iba aumentando.

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Le vas a creer a ella antes que a mí?

- Porque ella si lo hizo cuando estuvo conmigo – la gota que derramó el vaso… se enfureció más, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo…

- Estas insinuando que si no me acuesto contigo, no te amo – él no dijo nada. Rin rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿No es así como ustedes demuestran cuanto aman a un hombre…?

Levantó su mano y le soltó una bofetada con fuerza. – Ni si quiera se te ocurra volver a buscarme, imbécil – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando en su expresión deseo de venganza. Rin lo contempló de pies a cabeza y volvió a hablar – como si fueras la gran cosa – aseguró saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes aventarle la pequeña caja de regalo, que le había dado aquella noche, en la cabeza. Azotó la puerta y salió a la calle.

Se comenzó a sentir dolida, traicionada, usada… las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus celestes pupilas. Sacó su móvil y llamó al primer número que le pasó por la cabeza. – Te dije que me mandaras un mensaje – respondió su hermano.

- Len, por favor, ven pronto – le rogó llorosa. Al escucharla así, se preocupó de inmediato.

- ¡Qué pasa! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, mientras se escuchaba como se ponía zapatos y tomaba las llaves. Ella solo le indicó la dirección del dichoso hotel. – Estoy ahí en unos minutos – le aseguró.

- No demores mucho – siguió rogándole cabizbaja.

Continuó llorando, porque lo último que se esperaba de ese hombre era semejante traición. Se sentí traicionada puesto que él no había confiado en sus palabras y había sido capaz de compararla con otra.

Sacó su móvil al sentir que éste vibraba, viendo el nombre del idiota que le había dicho cosas tan irientes. No contestó. En cuando vio el auto de su hermano, apagó el aparato y se subió en silencio. Él tampoco quiso decir nada; lo ideal sería charlarlo en casa.

El viaje no duró tanto, y la curiosidad estaba acabando con Len, así que en cuanto ella entró a la casa, la siguió de cerca hasta la puerta de su cuarto. – Rin, ¿Qué pasó? – ella no dijo nada y solo abrió la puerta, más no la cerró. El muchacho entró, esperando que ella contestase. La rubia se sentó en la cama y lo miró a los ojos, trayéndole de vuelta un recuerdo. En cuanto él se percató de lo que pasaba por la mente suspiró.

- Escúchame, quiero ayudarte. Imagina que lo ocurrido hace años entre tú y yo jamás paso. Seguimos siendo los bueno hermanos, ¿si? – le pidió. – Déjame ser tu amigo solo por este momento… - suplicó.

Ella rompió en lágrimas sin más. Le contó todo e incluso algunos detalles del pasado. Si habían terminado anteriormente es porque Miku había estado seduciéndolo y Rin no soportaría una infidelidad. Su hermano la abrazó cariñosamente y la continuó escuchando. Entre más hablaba ella, la ira de él crecía en su interior.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos se dirigían al dichoso estudio de música donde se reunían. Todo el camino el silencio había reinado, pero Len lucía más que furioso, sin embargo, Rin no tenía idea de que decirle; sentía que con cualquier frase él explotaría.

El muchacho se estaciono, y cuando bajó del vehículo, azotó fuertemente la puerta. Entró al estudio caminando muy rápido, al punto que ella tenía casi que trotar para alcanzarlo; llegaron a la habitación principal, donde estaban Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo y Luka charlando alegremente. Era lógico de pensar que el segundo no hubiese mencionado aún su rompimiento con la joven Rin.

Len abrió con demasiada brusquedad la puerta, y en cuanto vio a Kaito avanzó velozmente hacia él. Los presentes lo saludaban pero no prestó atención. Levantó su brazo, y con la mano soltó un puñetazo a la cara del ex novio de su hermana.

La sorpresa fue de la mayoría, al punto que se paralizaron. Kaito intentó levantarse, pero un poco antes de lograrlo, el rubio había soltado otro golpe contra él. – Te metiste con la persona equivocada, amigo – pronunció con sarcasmo la última palabra.

Esa tarde, otra amistad se había destruido por completo…

* * *

**¡Ah! Perdonen! TOT! Esto lo quise subir ayer 27 de diciembre T-T! Por el cumple de mis gemelitos… pero ****cuando hay visitas, hay que atenderlas xP! Y cuando te ponen a ver películas en familia con dulces de por medio… no me puedo negar xD! Bueno, pues espero que les guste este capítulo escrito con MUCHA prisa x.x! Lo revisaré en estos días para corregir lo que sea necesario. Y para que vean que no soy mala… hoy subiré el prólogo de mi nuevo fic de Vocaloid donde los protagonistas son… si! Rin y Len! xD Los adoro! Pues, el prólogo solo es una probadita de ese fic que espero también lo disfruten como este :3! El fic nuevo es una idea original mía de una canción que estoy componiendo para Rin y Len, pero como preferiría hacer la lyric en japonés, necesito avanzar con mi curso para poder hacer frases coherentes ewe… pero bueno… el fic lo pueden buscar aquí con el siguiente nombre: La Vampiresa Y El Lobo**

**Así que… ya se van haciendo una idea. Espero les guste mucho mi nuevo proyecto y no se preocupen, Adolescencia seguirá siendo actualizado ^^! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~!**


	10. Fiesta

_La __inocencia a cierta edad es un don, pero al crecer, se convierte en ingenuidad. El pensar que todos son igual de inocentes es el peor error que uno puede cometer en la adolescencia. La desconfianza debe ser tu mejor arma, pues nunca sabes cuando tu mejor amigo es solo un hipócrita queriendo pasar sobre ti o si ese hombre que dijo amarte solo le importa una cosa…_

**Capítulo X**

**Fiesta.**

Rin entró lo más pronto que pudo a la habitación principal, viendo como Len impactaba por segunda ocasión a Kaito. Se acercó a Gakupo, quien era el más cercano a ella - ¡Gakupo! Detenlo – le rogó, sacándolo de su impresión. El muchacho tomó al rubio por los brazos antes de que impactara por tercera vez al otro.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No he terminado contigo! – continuó gritándole. El muchacho continuaba en el suelo. – Si eso te dolió, no tienes idea de lo que te espera – lo amenazó. Meiko lo levantó y decidió llevarlo a otra habitación. Len continuaba fuera de sí, gritaba eufórico blasfemias dirigidas a quien había lastimado a su hermana.

La rubia se acercó a él y lo abrazó, esperando que se controlara, lográndolo. Al percatarse de aquello, Gakupo lo soltó y fue donde Meiko, haciendo que Luka lo acompañase.

- Len, no debiste – susurró ella aun abrazándolo. No se le había ocurrido otra forma de calmarlo; lo miró, viendo que estaba ya más sereno. Lo soltó y se quedaron en silencio. –No debiste – insistió. El muchacho apartó la mirada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Ella no supo que más hacer. Se quedó parada en medio del salón principal. Realmente no quería ver a Kaito pero tampoco sabría que decirle a su hermano si iba tras él. Le llegaron unas ganas de llorar por el miedo que sentía.

Miku entró y le extraño ver solo a la rubia ahí parada. – Y, ¿los demás? – preguntó de inmediato. Rin señaló la habitación. La muchacha siguió su seña y entró a la siguiente habitación. La rubia sintió más temor aún. Se sentó en una banca, esperando que saliera Miku a reclamarle algo, aunque realmente no le importaba; solo quería saber cómo estaba su hermano. Debatía mentalmente sobre salir o quedarse a esperar.

* * *

- Y creo que es más que obvio que tu hermano ya no está invitado – fue lo último que le dijo Miku mientras le entregaba un sobre. Ella lo tomó con molestia y salió del estudio.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente; Miku había hablado con los dueños del "grupo" y ellos despidieron Len. Además de que le habían prohibido acercarse al estudio. Realmente estaba enojada por la decisión, más cuando él disfrutaba mucho estar ahí por su amor a la música.

Salió del edificio y se dirigió al auto de su hermano. Lo vio esperándola, recargado en el vehículo. - ¿Y? – preguntó él cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ella le extendió el sobre. Len lo abrió y empezó a leer la carta. Sonrió con cierta melancolía. – Bueno, pudo ser peor – comentó tranquilamente. Entraron al auto los dos; Rin ya no tenía más que hacer ese día ahí.

- Y habrá que recordarte que ya no estás invitado a la fiesta de Miku – él se bufó.

- Como si realmente tuviese ganas de ir – comentó. El silencio regresó.

Llegaron a su casa y todo regresó a ser lo mismo: cada uno seguía su vida lejos del otro.

Pasaron los días, hasta que el día de la famosa fiesta ya había llegado. Rin estaba emocionada, pues quería disfrutar un rato con sus dos mejores amigas. – _Tengo que admitir que la idea de una fiesta estilo mascarada es algo interesante_ – pensó la chica mientras sacaba su vestido del armario. Lo dejó colgado y decidió darse una ducha. Un poco antes de entrar al baño, escuchó la puerta de su cuarto sonó. Cerró perfectamente su bata de baño y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Len.

- Ah, perdona – le dijo al verla vestida así.

- No te preocupes. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de inmediato.

- Te iba a preguntar si quieres que te valla a dejar – comentó. Ella asintió. – Muy bien, estaré en mi cuarto para que me digas cuando te lleve – concluyó y se regresó a su habitación.

Se quedó mirando como su hermano se iba, pensando sobre que haría ahora él. – _Tiene mucho tiempo libre y ahora que lo pienso, ya no sale tanto como antes. _– se quedó pensativa y un poco después regreso al baño. Después de su ducha escuchó a Len hablando en el pasillo. No pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió discretamente.

- No te preocupes querida Miku. Ni que me importara tanto – comentó con mucho sarcasmo él. Escuchaba las palabras de Miku en el móvil y hacía ademanes con una mano fingiendo ser ella, en forma de burla. Comenzó a reírse sin humor - ¿yo? ¿Utilizado? Cariño, no soy estúpido. Déjame decirte que jugábamos lo mismo. No haces sentir mal a nadie, al contrario, me hiciste un enorme favor. Además que demostraste lo fácil que eres. Lo único que conseguiste fue humillarte frente a mí – de nuevo él se quedó en silencio. Frustrado, colgó mientras la chica seguía diciéndole algo. – Claro, lo que digas, zorra – lanzó el comentario al aire y una sonrisa de cierta satisfacción se pintó en su rostro. Rin volvió a cerrar la puerta para que su hermano no la descubriera.

- _Entonces, eso significa que Miku y Len terminaron_ – suspiró con cierto alivio y decidió alistarse.

No supo porque escuchar esa conversación la hizo ponerse tan contenta. Probablemente porque ya no estaría cerca de Len…

Rin había terminado al fin de arreglarse; tomó de su tocador la máscara y salió al pasillo, donde su hermano la esperaba para llevarla al dichoso evento que Miku había organizado. Cuando él la vio, no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al notar su escote en el largo y bello vestido tono carmín. – Te vez bien – susurró; ella lo volteó a ver y le agradeció el cumplido.

Cuando subieron al automóvil, el silencio de nuevo se había apoderado de ambos. – Len – habló ella, tratando de hacer plática - ¿qué harás en la tarde? – cuestionó inocentemente. Él se encogió en hombros.

- Quiero ir a la librería a ver si llegó unas partituras que encargué. No quiero perder la práctica – comentó. ¿Realmente no saldría con nadie? Se sorprendió bastante.

- Oh, ya veo. Yo creí que dejarías de componer y toca, digo, si ya no estás en el grupo, ¿por qué habrías de?

- Bueno, no necesariamente tengo que escribir para un grupo; sabes que me gusta mucho escribir y si realmente me quiero dedicar a ello, necesito tener suficiente material – continuó.

- ¿De verdad entrarás a estudiar producción musical? Nuestro padre no creo que esté muy de acuerdo – comentó ella preocupada.

- Mira, esta es mi vida, él debería dejarme estudiar lo que yo quiera. Al paso que voy, estudiaré a escondidas; si voy a ir a la misma universidad que tú es para que no sospeche. Por mí, me iría a presentar el examen al Colegio Superior de Música y Artes pero… - la chica lo interrumpió.

- Hazlo – Len frenó en un semáforo y la volteó a ver sin comprenderla – haz el examen, Len. Yo sé que tienes mucho talento y si te ofrecen una buena beca no necesitarás de nuestro padre para continuar ahí. Si es lo que quieres estudiar, no permitas que nada destruya tu sueño – por un extraño momento, los dos sintieron la misma confianza de siempre; ella lo estaba apoyando en sus ideales y eso le hacía sentir feliz. Le sonrió honestamente.

- Muy bien, Rin. Iré a presentar los dos exámenes, así si no paso el del CSMA, por lo menos podré estudiar en algún lado – comentó tranquilamente, regresando su mirada a la calle.

Un aura amena regresó a los dos y continuaron charlando hasta llegar al elegante salón de fiestas. Mucha gente bajaba de automóviles último modelo o de marcas muy prestigiosas. El exterior estaba completamente iluminado y las personas que seguían en la entrada lucían los elegantes vestidos de épocas antiguas. Llevaban sus máscaras en las manos. – Valla, sí que lo hizo en grande – comentó Len. Rin asintió. – Entonces, ¿me llamas o quieres una hora definida? – le preguntó. La chica se quedó meditando.

- Yo te llamo – contestó sonriente.

- Muy bien. Diviértete – dijo en forma de despedida. Ella asintió y bajó del auto. Le hizo una última seña de despedida con la mano y luego vio cómo se iba.

- _Esa charla, fue divertida_ – se dijo a sí misma. Sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada. Entregó su pase y entró al salón.

Se puso su máscara y empezó a caminar algo nerviosa. Más de una mirada se clavó en ella y realmente agradecía la temática del evento. Nadie la reconocería. Aunque le fue inevitable reconocer a sus amigas: Meiko y Luka. Al fin de cuentas, ella ya conocía sus vestidos. Se acercó a ellas y las saludó. - ¡Valla! ¡Qué bien luces! – expresó Meiko. – Ya somos dos que lucen bien de rojo – comentó sonriente.

- Ni la propia Miku se verá tan bien como tú – aseguró Luka, orgullosa de su trabajo.

- Eso es cierto – dijo la castaña apoyando a su amiga. – Y hablando de perras, ¿tu hermano y ella aún…? – cortó la frase para que Rin interpretara la idea.

- Qué va, hoy lo escuché hablando por teléfono con ella diciéndole que lo dejara en paz, o bueno, eso puedo interpretar. Trataba de hacerlo sentir mal, pero le contestó muy firme. Pero me alegro que ya no sean nada – contestó.

- Mejor hablemos de temas más agradables –comentó Luka.

- Sí, como tu relación con Gak, ¿no? – dijo Meiko para molestarla. Ella se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado. Rin gritó de emoción. Ante todo el ruido, nadie le dio importancia.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! Gakupo es un muchacho genial – expresó muy contenta. No podía contener la felicidad por sus dos amigos. Continuaron charlando un buen rato. Principalmente, Meiko y Rin se dedicaron a preguntar y Luka a contestar.

Después de un rato, la fiesta comenzó a tomar su temática con los bailes. Todas se sintieron un poco extrañas, pero era la tradición del "evento". Después de varios fracasos con los bailes extraños, decidieron sentarse las tres. – Valla, Miku y sus locas ideas – comentó Meiko. Las otras dos asintieron. Voltearon a la pista y se dieron cuenta de cómo mucha gente las imitaba. La música empezó a cambiar y solo se quedaron las parejas. Había gente que sabía lo que hacía.

Continuaron conversando, cuando una voz masculina las sorprendió: Gakupo. Era muy fácil reconocerlo por su cabello. - ¡Hola, Gak! – saludaron al unísono Rin y Meiko.

- Hola, ¿llevan mucho rato aquí? – dijo refiriéndose a la fiesta en general.

- Algo – contestó la rubia. – Se te hizo tarde, ¿verdad? – él asintió mientras se sentaba junto a Luka.

- Tenía que atender unos asuntos. El revuelto que hizo tu hermano me tiene algo ocupado – dijo un poco decaído. – Hace mucho que no sé de él – comentó, para cambiar de tema - ¿qué tal está?

- Bien. Creo que ya más tranquilo sin Miku sobre él. Lo siento más relajado pero supongo que una charla contigo le haría bien – contestó ella.

- Luego me pasaré por tu casa, Rin. Sería bueno charlar con él – aseguró sonriente. – Pero bueno, yo vine a llevarme a esta señorita a bailar – dijo prontamente, señalando a Luka. Ella le sonrió y sin dudar, se fue con él.

- Ah, qué envidia. Luka se sacó un buen premio – comentó Rin, aún decepcionada de Kaito. Meiko se dio cuenta de ello.

- Rin, Kaito no es mala persona. Solo que es muy crédulo – comentó. La rubia volteó hacia otro lado.

- Perdóname, Meiko. Pero no puedo creerte. Realmente me molesto lo que me dijo y no podría aceptarlo de nuevo – contestó molesta.

- Yo no te estoy insinuando que regreses con él, solo quiero que lo perdones. No es bueno guardar rencor – se justificó. Rin suspiró.

- _Rencor, ¿realmente lo odio?_ – dijo en sus adentros. Se quedó pensando en silencio por unos minutos. – Creo que, podría intentar perdonarlo – fue lo último que dijo. Quería cambiar de tema. Las dos se quedaron en silencio total. Meiko fue la primera en retomar la palabra.

- Acompáñame al tocador – le dijo. Ella asintió.

Cuando llegaron, el ruido ya no era tanto. – Al fin escucho mis propios pensamientos – comentó Meiko para hacer reír a su amiga, lográndolo. La castaña se arregló su maquillaje y verificó que su vestimenta luciera perfecta; Rin decidió imitarla. – Oye Rin, ¿recuerdas que te prometí que te contaría algo de Miku? – la rubia asintió.

- ¿Al fin me contarás? – cuestionó ansiosa. Realmente sentía curiosidad por ese tema.

- Mañana, Rin, mañana te contaré – le contestó.

- Bueno – afirmó resignada.

Salieron las dos del baño, pero entre toda la gente, no pudieron evitar el separarse. Rin se sintió desubicada por un momento. – Su atención, por favor – se escuchó una voz. Todos volteaban buscando de dónde provenía la voz. La música había parado y muchos querían saber por qué. Terminaron fijando su mirada a las escaleras. Las luces se apagaron y era evidente que la anfitriona sería iluminada. El presentador la anunció y Miku salió tratando de presumir su vestido. Realmente no impresiono tanto como ella hubiera querido.

- _¿Tanto show para eso?_ – pensó Rin. Todo volvió a la normalidad después de que la anfitriona comenzase a saludar a la mayor parte de sus invitados. La chica rubia decidió buscar a sus amigas, o por lo menos a una de ellas. Se empezó a frustrar de no encontrarla. Por un momento optó por quedarse parada un instante y buscar entre el mar de gente; de momento, sintió que alguien le había tocado el hombro. Volteó y se encontró con un muchacho que la saludó gentilmente. Era un poco más alto que ella y castaño. Tal vez lo que más le llamó la atención a ella fue el negro de sus ojos.

- ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? – le preguntó él. Realmente se sintió cautivada por él, y decidió aceptar a su invitación.

* * *

Rin y el muchacho castaño habían salido al jardín del gran salón. Después de todo, tenían ganas de charlar y el ruido de la música no se los permitía. La plática era fluida y divertida. Ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando; quería saber la identidad del castaño.

- Y dime, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en este evento? ¿De dónde conoces a Miku? – cuestionó ella.

- En sí, no la conozco. Te va a sonar gracioso, pero el amigo de mi hermano va en una misma clase que Miku, así que lo invitó. El amigo no tenía ganas y le dio la invitación a mi hermano quien terminó dándomela a mí – aseguró. Rin lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? – él asintió. – Valla que eso fue raro.

- Lo sé, la invitación pasó de mano a mano. Pero sabes, me alegro de haber venido – comentó con una cálida sonrisa. Ella le contestó de la misma forma.

- Me gustaría volver a verte – susurró Rin. Le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo.

- A mí también – le aseguró.

- Entonces, creo que lo ideal sería presentarnos – comentó ella prontamente. La ansiedad de saber la identidad de su compañero la estaba asfixiando. – Tú primero – él sonrió y se quitó la máscara.

- Mi nombre es Neo.

* * *

**Feliz San…! Realmente tengo que escribirlo? Bueno… realmente ando ahorita de un humor espantoso… estoy que me lleva la chingada porque hoy me dieron la mayor parte de mis calificaciones y no salí muy bien. Así que, decidí ponerme a terminar el capítulo para relajarme. Quiero comentarles algo: NO ME PRESIONEN. Por favor, tengo una vida también. Créanme que disfruto escribir, pero tengo prioridades. Gracias a la gente que me ha seguido desde el inicio y me ha tenido la paciencia. ** **Así que sépanlo: ACTUALIZO CUANDO PUEDO.**

**En fin… ah, para dejar en claro, el personaje nuevo de nombre Neo se pronuncia como "nio", así como estilo gringo. Es más que nada para que lo tengan en mente cuando venga el próximo capítulo. **

**¿Para cuándo actualizo? Fácil, para cuando tenga tiempo y ganas de hacerlo. Espero no encuentren muy ofensivo el mensaje… en fin… hasta la próxima.**

**Y si… estoy muy de malas ¬¬… pero no muerdo cuando estoy de buenas ^^…**


	11. Neo

**Capítulo XI**

**Neo.**

- ¿Neo? – Rin asintió. Meiko no podía quitar su expresión de sorpresa. – Que extraño nombre tiene tu nuevo amigo – comentó.

- Nos veremos el domingo en el parque, para conocernos realmente. Digo, lo de hoy fue solo superficial. Espero que sea tan lindo como me lo imagino – dijo emocionada. Salieron del salón; ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

- Y yo espero no te decepciones si no lo es – contestó su amiga. – Por cierto, ¿vendrá Len por ti? – Rin asintió.

- Creo que nos estamos llevando mejor. Cuando veníamos para acá charlamos como antes; no sabes lo contenta que estaba. - la mujer sonrió.

- Me lo imagino. Es bueno que recuperen su confianza – le contestó. Rin no dejaba de sonreír ante la buena noche que estaba pasando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Len había llegado. La chica rubia se despidió de su amiga y subió al auto de su hermano. El chico soltó un bostezo y luego puso el auto en marcha. - ¿Te desperté? – el asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero eso me pasa por andarme ofreciendo y no dormir bien – comentó el rubio.

- Además de que eres un flojo de lo peor – contestó ella. Él se rió de buena gana.

* * *

- Bien, todo está perfecto – se dijo Rin al mirarse al espejo. Su cabello perfectamente arreglado, su maquillaje en orden y sus prendas sin arrugas. Revisó la falda por todos lados para que estuviera pareja. Acomodó su discreto escote en "v" y miró que sus zapatos estuvieran perfectamente limpios. Nada fuera de su lugar. Se sonrió a sí misma y salió de su habitación. – _Hoy sabré quien realmente es Neo_ – caviló mientras se dirigía a la salida de su hogar.

Cuando pasó frente a la puerta de su hermano se percató de que no se había levantado aun pues la puerta seguía completamente cerrada. Le dio poca importancia y dirigió su rumbo al parque cercano. Se habían quedado de ver a las doce en punto y la chica había salido justamente cinco minutos antes. Quería dar una buena impresión.

Se sentó en una banca a esperar. Tenía un poco de nervios. "_No quiero que te vayas a decepcionar de mí…"_ recordó las palabras del muchacho. No sabía porque había dicho eso. Todo apuntaba a que él era un muchacho guapo y bueno – _o por lo menos esa impresión me dio _– se dijo en sus adentros. Sonrió pensando en el tipo de persona que sería.

- Hola – escuchó atrás de si misma. Reconoció la voz masculina, ¿Len? Volteó extrañada y se encontró con un muchacho castaño. Lo miró de pies a cabeza. Zapatos comunes, un pantalón de mezclilla; una camisa de cuadros sobre una playera lisa de color azul; en su rostro se acomodaban un par de lentes rectangulares que ocultaban sus ojos castaños; de cierta manera le parecían extraños. El chico tenía un ligero sonrojo y se rascaba detrás del cuello, nervioso. Rin se levantó.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de él – _estoy más que segura que su voz se parece a la de Len_ – pensó. Sabía que con esa actitud lo haría hablar y sabría que pasaba ahí.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – escuchó. No, solo había sido su imaginación. La voz del castaño era un poco más grave y suave. A su hermano siempre lo había distinguido por lo agresivo que se había vuelto su tono. – Te decepcioné, ¿no es así? – preguntó él.

- Es solo que – la rubia al fin había hablado – no sabía que usabas lentes – comentó sonriente.

- Ah, sí. No creí que fuese necesario el comentarlo anoche. – contestó apenado. Él había agachado su cabeza aún nervioso.

Rin lo contempló, analizando cada parte de él. No era un chico feo, su forma de vestir se le hacía peculiar; miró su oreja izquierda y vio algo brillar. El muchacho se percató y levantó su cabello: una perforación. – _Valla_ – pensó ella. Le llamó tanto la atención ese detalle. Sonrió satisfecha, no era tan decepcionante. Incluso se le hacía atractivo. – Bueno, vallamos a dar una vuelta – comentó tranquilamente. Él asintió.

El muchacho demostraba ser tímido y poco decidido; con cierta dificultad le negaba algo a la chica rubia. Eso le provocaba una determinada ternura a ella, más cuando todos los hombres que conocía tenían una característica en común: - _Egocéntricos_ – pensó de inmediato.

Lo miró de nuevo en silencio. Él tenía algo que le agradaba. Definitivamente volvería a verlo, y por qué no, tratar de hacerlo más que amigo. Se congeló por un momento – ¿_he olvidado a Kaito tan pronto? ¿O quizá nunca me enamoré de él?_ – se preguntaba así misma. – _No, yo dejé de amarlo hace un tiempo…_ - concluyó su reflexión personal.

Era claro que Kaito había significado algo durante un tiempo. Especialmente una victoria frente a su rival: Miku. Siempre la había visto como eso y por más que lo había intentado, no soportaba la actitud de esa chica. Rin y ella se la vivían viendo quien era mejor en algo y la mayoría de las veces la mayor obtenía victorias. Inclusive por un momento sintió que perdería a su hermano en esa guerra constante; pero Miku si había logrado algo: le quitó a su mejor amigo… ¿o había sido ella misma? Él le confesó algo "prohibido" y simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar; abofetearlo no era la solución. Insultarlo e ignorarlo tampoco. Ahí se quedó pensando, ¿él aún sentía ese dichoso amor del que le había hablado años atrás? ¿O solo era la obsesión por ser la única que no podía conseguir? No, él no era así. Algo le decía que ella no era su premio y al mismo tiempo caía en una contradicción.

- ¿Rin? – escuchó su nombre. La chica miró al muchacho que la acompañaba.

- Dime – contestó prontamente ella.

- No, nada… es que, te quedaste mucho tiempo callada – susurró.

- ¡Ah! Perdona. Me quedé pensando en tonterías – comentó un poco apenada. Neo sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. Era evidente que se sentía atraído por ella. Rin miró su reloj y decidió que era lo mejor irse, estaba anocheciendo. Él se ofreció a acompañarle hasta su casa, la chica accedió.

En el camino comenzaron a hablar de sus propias familias. Rin mencionó a su hermano y a sus actitudes de los últimos años, evitando comentar la dichosa "confesión".

- Y a veces es un poco engreído con las mujeres. Bueno, excepto conmigo y dos amigas – comentó ella.

- ¿Engreído? ¿De qué manera? – cuestionó de inmediato el castaño. Rin se quedó meditando un momento, ¿sería correcto mencionar el hecho de que para Len las mujeres eran objeto de placer y no más? Decidió decirlo de la forma más sutil que pudo.

- ¿Cómo te explico? – de nuevo hizo una pequeña pausa.

- ¿Mujeriego? – fue lo que escuchó de su acompañando. Ella sonrió algo apenada. – Típico – dijo con cierta molestia él. La rubia le miró sin comprender. – Con todo el respeto, tu hermano es un cobarde que se esconde tras una máscara de lujuria. He conocido a muchas personas como él; dicen que no sienten nada, que lo único que quieren es divertirse pero la verdad es que son tan vulnerables y que están resentidos con la vida por alguna razón. A veces son por cosas estúpidas o por motivos muy fuertes, pero sigue siendo lo mismo. Cobardía – comentó. Realmente se veía molesto.

- ¿Mi hermano tiene miedo de algo? – lanzó la pregunta al aire.

- Si lo conoces tan bien como presumes, tú debes de saberlo ya. Algo que le pasó, algún hecho importante que lo dejara como – hizo una pausa – "traumado" – levantó las manos fingiendo hacer comillas con sus dedos.

Rin se quedó pensativa - ¿la confesión? – susurró. Él escuchó.

- Un amor no correspondido. – Se bufó – y yo soy el perdedor, ¿no? – empezó a reír de momento. Ella lo miró sin comprender. – Perdona, pero es patético que no pueda superar algo como eso. Cuando eres rechazado muchas veces aprendes a levantarte – la chica bajó un poco la cabeza. Aquel muchacho era un poco rudo de momento con las palabras. A pesar de que se disculpaba, él tenía en cierta forma la razón. Tanto ella como su hermano estaba acostumbrados a que todo se los dieran en bandeja de plata. Aquel chico parecía entender más allá de una vida de lujo.

- Sabes, tienes mucha razón. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que todo me lo den que por eso cuando algo malo pasa, me cuesta superarlo. No voy a ser como mi hermano. Siempre la cabeza en alto – comentó con energía. El castaño sonrió.

- Te digo algo, Rin – le habló. La chica lo miró esperando sus próximas palabras – tenía mucho que no me sentía tan tranquilo hablando con una chica – comentó un poco sonrojado recordando quien era. Rin sonrió. Era un poco tímido, pero una vez en confianza, se volvía un chico fuerte.

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia. – Neo, gracias por tan linda tarde – comentó Rin. Él sonrió ligeramente.

- A ti, por no mal juzgarme – contestó. La chica no entendió por qué lo decía. – Si salimos de nuevo, entenderás por qué – comentó entendiendo la expresión de la rubia.

- Entonces, tendremos otra cita – aseguró Rin de inmediato.

- ¿¡Ci… cita? – él se puso más nervioso. No sabía que eso era. La chica se acercó a él, besó su mejilla y se dio la vuelta. Neo se sonrojó más.

- Esperaré tu llamada – fue lo único que le dijo antes de meterse a la casa.

Rin entró contenta. Ese chico le había cautivado en cierta forma y no lo perdería. Se dirigió emocionada a su habitación, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsa y miró el número de Len. Contestó de buen humor - ¡Hola Len! ¿Qué pasa? – habló.

- Rin, dime que ya estás en la casa, por favor – le dijo prácticamente rogándole con su tono de voz. Ella asintió al escucharlo así. – Entra a mi cuarto y dime que dejé un sobre mi cama – la chica abrió la puerta del cuarto de él. Buscó el dichoso sobre con la mirada.

- No. Sobre tu cama no está – aseguró ella.

- Maldición… - susurró. - ¿Puedes ver si está en el primer cajón del escritorio? – ella se asombró. Aquel cajón siempre lo cerraba él bajo llave.

- ¿Y cómo planeas que lo habrá si no tengo la llave? – comentó molesta.

- Junto a mi computadora hay una caja un poco grande de madera. Ahí tengo un repuesto de la llave – contestó.

- Len, ¿qué tiene el sobre que incluso me dejarás abrir ese cajón? – le cuestionó.

- Los papeles de admisión del Colegio Superior de Música y Artes. Si mi padre los encuentra, no quiero ni saber la que se me arma – comentó un poco frustrado. Era cierto, su padre quería que él estudiara economía o algo relacionado, pero a él no le interesaba nada de eso. Rin abrió la caja y se encontró con algo que no esperaba: había varias fotos de ella y algunas de los dos juntos. La mayoría de cuando eran niños.

- No sabía que aún tenías estas fotos – comentó por el teléfono.

- Son buenos recuerdos – fue lo único que le dijo. La chica buscó la llave para evitar incomodar más la llamada. Una vez que la encontró, abrió el cajón.

- Entre tanto papel, ¿cómo esperas que encuentre el sobre? – le preguntó.

- Es un sobre café con el escudo del colegio – comentó.

- Para esto, ¿dónde estás? – insistió con su interrogatorio.

- Camino para la casa. Tuve que ir a ver a Gakupo por un trabajo – contestó.

- ¿Trabajo? – Rin se asombró. - ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está, Len! – comentó ella contenta. Len suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Podrías guardarlo en tu cuarto un rato en lo que llego? – pidió como último favor. Ella asintió sin entender.

* * *

**Ah… mucho tiempo… lo sé xD! Gracias a los que siguen aún mi historia =D! Realmente no saben como se los agradezco, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir. Pero… hoy quiero hacerles una pregunta. Ustedes lectores, ¿qué tipo de final esperan de esta historia? Me encantaría saber lo que opinan, así que, cuando dejen su review, ¿me harán el favor de compartir su opinión del final que quieren ver? Además de un RinxLen xD! Gracias para los que se tomen el tiempo de cooperar =D! Y de nuevo, gracias ^^~.**


	12. Emociones

Capítulo XII

Emociones.

Rin se había encerrado en su habitación, esperando que su hermano llegase. Tomó el sobre y le dio mucha curiosidad; para su fortuna, estaba abierto. Sacó la primera hoja, viendo muchas palabras sobre la escuela. Había algunas fotografías y realmente las instalaciones eran bonitas. - _Ojalá que Len pase el examen_ - dijo en sus adentros. Continuó leyendo algunas otras páginas, emocionada. Después de haber leído todos los panfletos, decidió guardarlos.

Se recostó en su cama y miró al techo. Recordó a Neo. Era un muchacho fascinante y tenía algo que no sabía como describir. Es como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, en otro lugar. Se frustró al darse cuenta que no sabía donde podría haberlo conocido. Cerró los ojos pensando en la linda tarde que había pasado, esperando que la próxima salida llegara. Y quizá, con el tiempo sabría donde pudo haberlo conocido. - _Si, es bueno conocer gente nueva - _se dijo a sí misma.  
Al poco tiempo, escuchó como tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó y abrió lentamente la puerta, solo por si acaso. Se encontró con el rostro sereno de su hermano. Con más confianza, abrió de lleno y le permitió la entrada. - ¿Cómo te fue con Gack? - le preguntó ella mientras le extendía el sobre. Len se sentó junto a ella y empezó a sacar unas hojas y le pedía una pluma a su hermana. Ella le dio el dichoso objeto que sacó de un cajón.  
- Bien - contestó mientras continuaba escribiendo. - Perdona que te pidiera que sacases esto de mi cuarto, pero creo nuestro padre sospecha algo y realmente no me quiero arriesgar.  
- ¿Planeas escapar o algo si te admiten? - le preguntó inocente. Len paró de escribir y suspiró.  
- No tengo ni idea - comentó sin mucha emoción. - En realidad, no lo he pensado; supongo que no creo ser admitido en una escuela de tal magnitud.  
- ¿Por qué? Eres muy talentoso y lo sabes - le comentó ella. Len se encogió de hombros y continuó llenando la solicitud de admisión.  
Una vez que terminó, le dejó de nuevo los papeles a su hermana y le pidió que los guardara de nuevo. - El lunes los iré a dejar, así que solo será por hoy y mañana - le dijo antes de salir y volver a su habitación. Rin se quedó sola.  
El domingo por la mañana Rin aun no se levantaba. Tenía sus ojos abiertos y veía al techo pensativa. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente que realmente ignoraba la hora. De momento, su celular sonó. Reaccionó y lo tomó sin mucha emoción. En la pantalla leyó: "Mensaje de Neo". Lo abrió de inmediato y leyó con calma: _Si no tienes planes, ¿podemos salir hoy?_ Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a teclear una respuesta. _Claro, ¿tienes algún plan en mente?_ Lo mandó y decidió al fin levantarse en lo que el muchacho le mandaba otro mensaje.  
Rin decidió cepillar un poco su cabello pues lo vio muy desarreglado. Estaba emocionada por la respuesta. El móvil sonó de nuevo: _Si, nos vemos en el mismo lugar a las dos_. Fue lo último que le escribió. Ella solo contestó con un "muy bien" y decidió meterse a bañar.

* * *

Llegó la hora acordada, y Rin de nuevo esperaba al muchacho. Lo vio correr a lo lejos con unas vestimentas parecidas a las de la última vez. Se levantó de la banquita y lo saludó de buena gana. - Perdona el retraso, Rin.  
- No tienes de qué preocuparte - aseguró ella con una sonrisa. De nuevo ahí estaba sensación de comodidad y nostalgia. ¿Por qué se sentía así con él? Era un poco extraño. Decidió ignorar esa sensación y lo acompañó. Otra cita donde pudo conocerlo un poco más. Era divertido ver lo que le gustaba.

Al final de la tarde regresaron a aquel mismo parque donde se habían encontrado. - Ven, quiero enseñarte un juego divertido - le dijo él. Entraron a una parte donde había un montón de mesas con dos sillas. En las mesitas estaban dibujados unos tableros de ajedrez y cerca había una caceta con un pequeño letrero de "renta de piezas".

Neo le enseñó a su compañera una mesa y le pidió que lo esperara ahí. Rin se puso un poco nerviosa - _jamás he jugado esto_ - pensó avergonzada. - _Que irá a pensar, aunque, en primer lugar, ¿por qué el juega esto? De hecho hoy me enseñó cosas extrañas. Y pensar que la tienda de cómics había sido lo más raro del día, me tenía que traer a jugar ajedrez_- suspiró. Él regresó sonriente; contempló la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba, ¿dónde la había visto? Parecía que tenía mucho que no veía esa manera de compartirle al mundo su felicidad, lo honesto que se veía le relajaba. Quería que así fuera siempre su vida, tan tranquila.

Él le enseñó el juego, y se pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando la paz del lugar y se reían de vez en cuando. Si, él era especial, más que ningún otro.

* * *

Len regresó con un rostro fatigado. Su hermana lo esperaba en una cafetería cerca a la enorme escuela y se levantó cuando lo vio; le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella. - Y bien, ¿cómo te fue? - le preguntó ella emocionada. El muchacho se sentó y terminó apollando la cabeza sobre la mesa.  
- Ah... - fue lo único que salió de su boca. Rin se rió un poco y se volvió a sentar; él volteó y su cabello sacó a relucir algo que ella no le había visto jamás. En su oreja izquierda tenía una perforación.  
- ¡Len! - le exclamó. Con dificultad la volteó a ver - tu, ¿te perforaste? ¿cuándo? - se incorporó sorprendido y ocultó de nuevo la oreja bajo su melena.  
- Perdí una apuesta con unos compañeros - fue todo lo que se limitó a decir. Rin no quizo insistir más con el tema ya que se veía molesto al respecto. Era extraño, nunca se la había visto, era bueno para ocultar esas cosas.  
- Y bien, ¿qué procede ahora con tu examen? - comentó Rin para intentar calmarlo.  
- Pues, ya los teóricos hasta ahí quedaron. Solo falta la presentación para la facultad - contestó con los brazos cruzados.  
- ¿Eso que implica?  
- Pues, solo debo tocar una melodía original o alguna de memoria en el intrumento de mi preferencia. Escribí algo, espero les agrade - insistió un poco preocupado.  
- Yo sé que si - habló Rin entusiasmada por él. Len le contestó con una suave sonrisa. Ella se le quedó viendo, su sonrisa era muy linda y... ¿qué pensaba? Ignoró su último pensamiento para decidir continuar animando a su hermano.

Len vió el reloj y se percató que era momento de su último examen del día. Se despidió de ella y comenzó a tomar rumbo. Se volteó una última vez y le habló a Rin - gracias por cubrirme hoy - le dijo. La chica solo le regresó una sonrisa. Era agradable ese tipo de momentos, cálidos y buenos.

Lo esperó, deséandole lo mejor en sus adentro y cada segundo se le hacía eterno, ¿qué habría escrito? Sabía que tocaría el piano, era muy hábil desde muy pequeño, ella lo sabía - _además le encantaba estar horas tocando y jugando sus bobos juegos de mesa_ - se rió por lo bajo al recordar lo _nerd_que algunas veces era su hermano. Eran polos realmente opuestos y por lo mismo de pequeños peleaban mucho, pero siempre era él quien quería que estuvieran bien. Se querían mucho y eran el mejor amigo del otro. Disfrutaba recordar todo eso y quizá las fotos que había visto hace poco le hacía pensar en más.

Si, lo quería mucho y extrañaba a ese tierno muchacho. Quería que regresara. Quizá lo haría.

* * *

- Muy bien Rin, repiteme, ¿de quién me estás hablando? - preguntó Meiko.  
- ¡De Len! - contestó molesta.  
- Lo siento, es que parece que me describes a tu nuevo amigo, ¿Neo?  
- Ah, ya no importa. Meiko, lo que me importa es que cuentes eso que no me haz dicho. Dices que involucra a Miku, así que quiero escucharlo. - la castaña suspiró.  
- Muy bien, ya voy. - Meiko se acomodó en su asiento y su mirada se volvió algo melancólica.  
- Cuando el grupito se fundó solo estábamos Kaito y yo. Había plane de incluir a uno ingleses, pero ellos se quedarón en su país, así que estábamos muy emocionados. Solo que no resultamos ser tan buenos ni populares. Así que no sabíamos que iba a pasar, por un momento creíamos que el grupo se iba a cerrar y continuaríamos con nuestras vidas normales. En ese entonces, nosotros estábamos en el último año de la preparatoria y yo estaba enamorada de Kaito - Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿por qué no sabía nada de eso?  
- Espera, ¿qué? Te enamoraste de él, ¿y nunca me lo dijiste? - comentó.  
- Deja termino, ¿si? - le pidió. La rubia asintió y se quedó en silencio. - Comenzamos a salir y terminamos siendo novios, así que lo del grupo empezó a preocuparnos menos, hasta que los dueños decidieron traer a una muchachita, crear una nueva idol. No nos quejamos, y se presentó. Ahí conocimos a Miku. Parecía tan dulce y buena. Se portaba amable y sencilla hasta que el éxito de su trabajo se le empezó a subir a la cabeza. Kaito y yo estábamo ya en nuestro primer año de la carrera cuando pasó. Esa mocosa se sentía atraida por MI novio. No lo dudó y logró alejarlo un poco de mí. Sin darnos cuenta nos distanciamos y empezamos a pelear hasta que me dí cuenta que él ya no quería estar conmigo. Terminamos. Me mantuve a distancia del grupo hasta que supe que ustedes dos llegarían. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero cuando ustedes aparecieron ellos ya salían. Yo le pedí a Kaito que no mencionara nada sobre lo que había ocurrido, decidí cambiar por completo, me corté el cabello y me volví más fuerte. En cierta manera, maduré. Estaba contenta cuando ustedes llegaron porque creí que podría iniciar de cero. Kaito aceptó lo que le pedí y solo seríamos los buenos amigos de la infancia. Y seguí más con ello cuando me di cuenta que también te gustaba Kaito. Te estimo mucho, Rin, así que no quise negártelo.  
- ¡Meiko! ¡Ah! Me siento terrible, yo, tu supuesta mejor amiga, saliendo con tu ex. ¡Ah! - gritó Rin. - Eso no se hace jamás, necesito compensarte. ¡Ah! Ya sé. Si algún día quieres regresar con él, estás en todo tu derecho. Hagamos que yo tampoco salí jamás con él. ¡Ah! Que ma me siento - continuó disculpándose ella. Meiko empezó a reirse, nunca esperó que ella lo tomase así. Pero al fin le había revelado esa parte a su amiga, una parte que quería enterrar aunque al final no pudo. Y que Rin lo hubiese tomado tan bien quizá fue lo que le permitió volver a levantarse con una sonrisa en ese momento.

* * *

**Ah D:! Mucho tiempo -... lo sé, pero... pasaron muchas cosas en vacaciones y no me pude dedicar a escribir. Este cap podrán verlo como "relleno", pero creo que es el mejor enlace que puedo dar antes de pasar a la recta final :)! Así es, amigos! Vamos para el último jalón! Así que, por lo mismo vengo a hacerme publicidad xD! Llevo un tiempo trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de Rin y Len. El primer cap estará hoy mismo y el nombre de mi histora es El Diamante de Sangre. Espero se animen a entrar :D! Nos vemos el próximo cap!**


	13. Secretos

_Queríamos encontrarnos, descubrirnos como éramos. La vida da giros extraños y tan únicos que no podría predecirse jamás lo que está por venir._

_Pero bastaba una sola mirada para entender que algo estaba bien aunque al mismo tiempo estaba mal. ¿Por qué...?_

**Capítulo XIII**

**Secretos**

Rin escuchaba tranquilamente la música que salía de sus audífonos, no los traía puestos, tan solo los había dejado sobre su cama en el máximo de volumen. Tarareaba suavemente las melodías que perfectamente conocía. Al tiempo, leía su libreta, tratando de memorizar todas aquellas fórmulas. -_ Malditas matemáticas_ - se quejaba internamente. Tomó su lápiz e intentó resolver un problema que había dejado sin contestar en una clase. Solo había anotado la respuesta. Decidió seguir los pasos de un problema similar que estaba en su libro. Trabajó unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que el resultado era incorrecto. Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración.

Cerró el libro de golpe, tomó su libreta y salió a tocar la puerta de su hermano. No hubo respuesta. De nuevo tocó y se quedó unos minutos esperando el "pase" en su voz. Nada. Tomó la perilla y la giró tranquilamente, encontrando al rubio en su escritorio, estudiando y con los audífonos puestos. Le tocó el hombro. Len se sorprendió.

- ¡Rin! - exclamó, quitándose los auriculares.

- Con razón toco y no me contestas - le reclamó. Él se rascó la cabeza y rio un poco apenado.

- Disculpa. Pero pues, ¿qué necesitas? - Rin le señaló con un dedo.

- Yo sé que tú eres un matado en matemáticas. Te exijo que me expliques - el muchacho no pudo evitar reírse ante la manera en que ella se había expresado. Él asintió con calma.

Se quedaron estudiando casi dos horas. Sin darse cuenta, la noche les había caído y seguían con lo mismo, aunque todo apuntaba a que ella ya estaba lista para su examen. - Te irá bien, Rin - le dijo su hermano una vez que estaban dispuestos a descansar.

- Gracias, debo pasar el maldito examen de admisión - comentó con una enorme frustración. - ¿Matemáticas para un abogado? No lo entiendo - se quejó de nuevo. Len se encogió en hombros dándole la razón. - En fin, debo irme a dormir - habló mientras se estiraba; le sonrió a su hermano y salió de la habitación. - _Es como si fuese otra persona, algo pasó, estoy segura que algo le pasó_ - se repetía mentalmente. Era tan extraño que de nuevo fuesen tan cercanos, que pudieran hablar tan tranquilamente, que todo fuese como antes.

Si, quizá estaba muy encerrada en el pasado, pero era porque le extrañaba al tiempo que no sabía si preguntarse sobre esos supuestos sentimientos de los que habían hablado hacía unos años a sí misma. El recuerdo le vino a la cabeza. Tocó sus labios al traer de vuelta _ese_ preciso momento. Aquel instante en que estuvo dispuesta a corresponderle, en el que se perdió en él, en el que creyó que podría sentir lo mismo. Pero, la sociedad. La maldita sociedad, el "que dirán" le había invadido. Se había encaprichado con alguien más por ignorar lo que ella alguna vez dudó. Puso su mano en su pecho, apretando la blusa en el espacio donde estaba su corazón; el volver a pensar en todo aquello le dejó un vacío. Creyó haber sido la única capaz de tener tales y horribles pensamientos. Se repugnaba a tal punto que lo terminó repugnando a él también, lo alejó por su miedo al mundo.

Un mundo tan cruel e injusto. Y de nuevo estaba el vacío, ese vacío que había aprendido a llenar con solo su amor. Que había llenado con caprichos e ilusiones. No pudo evitar que sus emociones tuvieran más fuerza sobre su razón, como en muchos años. Al fin podía llorar sin que alguien preguntase el por qué. Varias lágrimas limpiaban su rostro, al tiempo que deseaba que se llevaran su temor. Que le dieran la supuesta valentía que había en su personalidad. Y ahí se dio cuenta de algo; el único valiente era él.

* * *

La noche la había pasado en blanco, el sueño le había ganado. Pero el sol le dio paso al recuerdo de su último pensamiento. ¿Por qué había escogido ahora a Neo? ¿Era esa sonrisa tan similar? ¿O quizá la tranquilidad que sentía a su lado? ¿Quizá al fin tenía sentimientos por alguien más...?

Su móvil sonó y no dudó en buscarlo. - _Neo..._ - leyó. Un pequeño mensaje preguntándole si podían verse otro día. Un contratiempo lo había imposibilitado de ir. Ella respondió con un "¡Claro! Así podré terminar de estudiar". Al poco tiempo él le agradeció y de nuevo se disculpaba con ella.

Algo le había fascinado en él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que lo conocía. En alguien más había visto exactamente las mismas actitudes, gestos, formas e incluso las palabras. Insistía contantemente en compararlo con Len. Porque Len había sido lo único por lo que no luchó. Quizá Neo era la manera de olvidarle.

Si, se encapricharía de él, intentaría quererle con todas sus fuerzas y quizá hasta lo amaría. Él podría ser todo lo que anhelaba.

* * *

Len no había llegado, lo cual le llamó un poco la atención, hasta que recordó que debía revisar el buzón, él se lo había pedido. Así lo hizo y ahí estaba; un sobre blanco con el escudo del colegio tan prestigioso, el evidente destinatario era su hermano. Separó la carta de las demás y la ocultó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Regresó a su habitación y esperó a que el muchacho llegase.

Se le hacía eterno el tiempo, quería saber cómo le había ido - _tienen que haberlo admitido - _pensó. Jugaba con su cabello impaciente y de vez en cuando se levantaba, daba una vuelta a la casa vacía y regresaba a su cuarto. Esa hora había sido muy larga.

Escuchó de momento que la puerta de enfrente se abría. Salió corriendo y evitó que Len cerrase la puerta. - Rin, ¿por qué tan apresurada? - le preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Ella sacó el sobre del pantalón. Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse y arrebatárselo mientras entraba a su cuarto. La rubia también entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentó sobre la cama, ansioso, mientras contemplaba el papel, aun sin abrirlo. - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! - le exigió Rin.

- Lo siento, pero... estoy demasiado nervioso - suspiró. Respiró profundamente y rompió una de las esquinas del sobre. Sacó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

La introducción se le hacía eterna, y continuaba leyendo prontamente hasta que sus pupilas se encontraron con dos palabras clave: _lamentamos_ y _rechazado_.

Azotó la hoja sobre la cama y se levantó molesto. Rin, sorprendida, tomó la carta y la comenzó a leer - _tiene que ser un error -_ pensó ella. Cuando volteó a buscarlo, él ya había salido de la habitación. Intentó seguirlo.

Estaba de pie en el pasillo, con un puño contra la pared y su otra mano cubriendo su rostro, probablemente ocultando su dolor. Se quedó parada cerca de él, sin decir nada; poco después, fue inevitable escuchar sus gemidos y un ligero llanto. No pasó mucho para que perdiera las fuerzas en sus piernas y callera de rodillas. Asustada, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él forzó una separación y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Volteó al techo, aun llorando. En sus ojos se veían más lágrimas queriendo salir. - Por primera vez - comenzó a susurrar con la voz quebradiza - en mucho tiempo tenía la ilusión de cumplir algo que realmente quería. Pero, ahora veo que no es solo desearlo. Que debo esforzarme. ¿Talentoso? Entonces por qué en la carta dicen que no tengo talento. ¿Acaso toda la gente a mí alrededor solo se ha dedicado a mentirme para mantenerme con las expectativas en alto?

- No... - le interrumpió suavemente ella. Pero él parecía no haberle escuchado.

- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Claro, porque solo querían hacerme sentir bien. Porque siempre me han dado las cosas sin que tenga que esforzarme. Así no podría negarme a nada más adelante, ¿no? - seguía mirando al techo. Rin no dejaba de contemplarlo, mantenía su vista sobre sus ojos llorosos.

- No, Len. Todo esto debe ser un gran error - comenzó a decirle. Len sonrió falsamente con un gran pesar. Bajó de nuevo su mirada. - ¿Por qué habría de mentirte con eso, Len? Sería una forma de lastimarte y decirte que no te quiero. Y tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

- ¿No me repugnabas por lo que pasó hace cuatro años? - le preguntó él. Rin se quedó sin palabras. Temerosa, contestó.

- ¿Cómo puedes creer tal cosa?

- Dudaste al contestar, eso me deja pensando que lo que dije es cierto - susurró, para luego mirarla a los ojos. Él tenía su mirada desolada y de sus mejillas caían más y más lágrimas. Pero era esa falsa sonrisa la que más le estaba lastimando.

Rin estaba dispuesta a contestarle, cuando ambos escucharon la puerta principal de la casa abrirse. Se levantaron rápidamente, ella lo abrazó una última vez, hasta que él la alejó de nuevo. Len se encerró en su cuarto.

La muchacha se quedó viendo la puerta de su hermano, tenía el corazón acongojado, quería hablar con él, explicarle algunas cosas pero no sabía ni por donde empezar.

Su madre la encontró sola - ¿Rin? ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó al verla ahí. Ella negó, para luego volver a verla. - Es solo que creo que lastimé a Len sin percatarme – susurró, más que nada para sí misma.

* * *

Otra vez estaba pasando, llevaban cerca de una semana sin dirigirse la palabra. Él se iba muy temprano y regresaba tarde. La evitaba; incluso en la escuela mantenía de nuevo la distancia de una manera que le dolía demasiado.

Quizá lo único que le ayudaba en ese momento eran las tardes con Neo. Sus mensajes o los detalles que le hacía la alegraban bastante. Se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos e incluso sentía un pequeño capricho por él. Anhelaba verlo al salir de clases, acompañarle a donde quisiese, charlar un poco o el simple hecho de estar juntos era bonito. Los silencios entre ellos habían dejado de ser incómodos, incluso era agradable cuando ambos callaban y solo se miraban mutuamente. Realmente él era algo que le daba cierta felicidad. Pero algo era extraño en él, y creía saber al fin que era. O tal vez no. Tenía un pequeño plan.

Así que ahí estaba, en el parque de siempre, esperándolo. Neo llegó de buen humor, como siempre - y, ¿cuál es el plan? - preguntó Rin.

- La verdad es que no tenía nada pensado - le aseguró algo nervioso. La rubia se quedó pensativa. Dudó por un instante, pero al final lo dijo.

- En ese caso, ya sé a donde iremos - concluyó, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo.

Neo no tardó en darse cuenta de que ella le estaba dirigiendo a su hogar - ¿Rin? - dijo, con cierto temor.

- No te preocupes, no hay nadie - confirmó, mientras daban la última vuelta, parándose frente a la puerta principal.

- ¿Y si llega tu hermano o tus papás? - preguntó aun sorprendido.

- Mi hermano se la ha pasado esta semana llegando tarde y mis padres, aunque llegasen temprano no pasan ni a avisar que están en casa. Así que no te preocupes - habló ella. Neo suspiró y la siguió.

En cuanto entraron a la casa, él no parecía muy sorprendido. Aquello le llamó la atención a ella. Él solo volteaba a su alrededor constantemente con un gesto muy característico. Volvió a tomarle la mano, guiándolo ahora a su habitación.

Y cuando Rin cerró la puerta se atrevió a continuar con su plan, aprovecho que el muchacho estaba distraído, se le acercó discretamente para luego, prontamente tomar su rostro y robarle un beso. Él se sorprendió, pero no sabía si corresponderle o no. Ella intentó forzarlo a seguirle el ritmo; por un momento cedió, hasta que reaccionó de nuevo. La alejó un poco, y con la voz ronca le susurró - no me tientes, por favor - rogó. La muchacha quería continuar, quería descubrir si lo que sospechaba era real o no. Quería quitarse la duda de una vez. Quizá porque sus suposiciones a veces le asustaban.

Así que de nuevo lo besó, acercándose más a él. El muchacho parecía seguirle el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que la acorraló contra un rincón y su cuerpo. Lo miró, un poco sorprendida. Neo bajó la cabeza, pareciendo que se debatía algo. Murmuraba cosas para sí mismo y trataba de decidir su siguiente acto. Ahora él le miró a los ojos. - No puedo, Rin - le dijo - lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó indignada. Esperaba escuchar cualquier otro tipo de excusa, lo que fuese, pero que su idea no fuese la correcta. - _Por favor, que no..._ - él le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Y así lo hizo.

No pudo soportar mucho la duda, que los abrió antes de tiempo. Pero frente a ella ya no estaban las pupilas oscuras de Neo.


	14. El Falso Reflejo

Buscamos siempre en los espejos ver lo que anhelamos pero siempre nos regresa cosas que no nos gustan. Entonces es el espejo el que está mal, "ese no soy yo". Siempre buscamos negarnos lo que sabemos es imposible ignorar.

**Capítulo XIV**

**El falso reflejo**

Frente a ella ya no estaban las pupilas oscuras de Neo. Frente a ella ya no estaba el chico tímido que creía conocer. Frente a ella nunca existió tal personaje. Frente a ella solo había estado una boba ilusión. Frente a ella siempre había estado _él._

Rin soltó una lágrima. Lo sabía, pero se había tratado de engañar completamente todo ese tiempo. Él ya no le acorralaba, pero no podía irse de ese rincón. Sentía que quizá si no se movía, podría parpadear y se encontraría con una excusa de ese lindo muchacho...

- _Pero Neo jamás existió_ - se dijo a sí misma. - _Porque ya sabes de quien son esos labios, ese aroma tapado bajo una loción, y ese único sabor..._ - seguía recordándoselo. Y miró a las pupilas azules de su verdadero compañero. - _Fui tan tonta como para caer en su juego y seguirlo_

El silencio era incómodo otra vez. Todo era muy obvio desde el comienzo. Pero quiso jugar también, porque era demasiado perfecto. Otra lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Puso una mano en el rostro de él, queriendo saber que era cierto, que era él_;_ que era Len.

Len volteó a otro lado, ya sabía que ella probablemente de nuevo sentía esa repugnancia; todo aquello que habían intentado olvidar e ignorar durante ese tiempo estaba regresado a su memoria.

El muchacho se alejó sin decir nada y se descubrió el rubio cabello. Temerosa, se atrevió al fin a hablar - ¿por qué? - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. De reojo él le miró. Dudó en contestarle, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, de cualquier manera ya no tenía nada que perder.

- Porque quería que te dieras cuenta de que podías quererme - fue lo único que dijo.

De nuevo el silencio invadió la habitación. A veces Rin escuchaba como él respiraba afligido, aguantando su frustración. Ella solo lo miraba temerosa. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Por qué insistía en recordarle lo que no quería? ¿Por qué no podían superar ese romance infantil? ¿Por qué los dos se aferraban al pasado?

Pero, ¿y si solo le daba un último beso e intentaba convencerle de que lo olvidaran? Que dejasen atrás todas aquellas ideas. Si, tendría que admitir que ella también se sentía igual que él desde casi el mismo tiempo, pero tal vez con eso lograrían continuar con sus vidas, ¿no?

Len no soportó más el silencio de ella. Fuese lo que fuese que pensara no podría tomar tanto tiempo, quería una respuesta. Quería saber que pasaba por su mente. La tomó de la barbilla y le forzó a mirarle a los ojos. En las pupilas azules vio lo mismo que ella: las sombras de lo que alguna vez había sido su reflejo. Ya solo quedaba una ilusión muy vaga de lo que hacía mucho veían, ahora todo era distinto. Ellos eran diferentes. Si alguna vez se habían considerado un espejo del corazón del otro, ahora solo veían a alguien completamente nuevo. Se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran los mismos niños y mucho menos de que se conocían.

- Ya no... - susurró Len. Desconcertada, preguntó un leve "¿qué?". ¿Ya no la quería? ¿Al fin se rompería ese horrible hechizo que los atormentó a ambos por años? - ya no somos tan similares. Por eso lo hice. Porque sabía que en realidad no recordabas muchas cosas de mí, y no sabías tantas otras. Quería que me conocieras realmente, que escucharas que fui un idiota y lo admitía sin problemas. Que siempre he sabido como levantarme y superarme y que, quiero todo eso también para ti - tomó el rostro de Rin con ambas manos y limpió con un pulgar la lágrima que caía temerosa - porque puedo cuidarte y protegerte. Porque quiero cuidarte siempre.

Decidido, la acercó a su rostro y le robó un beso. Y de nuevo se repetía lo de hacía unos años atrás. Ella le correspondía, ambos comenzaron a llorar y Rin cortó el beso. Volvió a abofetearlo.

- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir - habló la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

- Jamás. Pero hasta que tu no puedas superar tu miedo, yo no haré ninguna promesa - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir furioso de la habitación.

Al final, solo escuchó el azote seco de la puerta principal de la casa. Len se había ido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin vio que Len seguía sin regresar, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Esperaba que con Gack y estuviese bien. Tenía miedo de que hiciese alguna tontería, más que tantas cosas habían estado ocurriendo.

Regresó a su habitación y se sentó a meditar de nuevo las palabras que él le había dicho la última vez que se vieron. Tenía mucha razón, ella estaba asustada del mundo y lo cruel que puede ser. Toda la vida se había dedicado a ser lo que esperaban que fuese. Bonita, aplicada y responsable. Porque sí, no le gustaba mucho estudiar. Claro que le gustaba lucir bien, pero siempre había algo que a los demás de les gustaba. _"Los demás"_, eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente cuando quería tomar una decisión. ¿Qué pensarían de cómo cantaba? ¿Qué pensarían si salía con Kaito? ¿Qué pensarían si no quería ser solo una cara bonita? ¿Qué pensarían si sabían que su verdadero amor era…?

Len había sido algo confuso para sí misma. Había sido su mejor amigo, su voto de confianza, su apoyo más grande. El único que no le permitía rendirse ante muchas otras cosas, o eso sentía ella. Se había vuelto tan dependiente de su hermano que ahora que él no estaba se sentía perdida.

De momento, su puerta sonó. Dio el pase, y le extraño mucho el ver ese rostro entrando. Una de las últimas personas que se esperaba encontrar: su madre entrando. - ¿Mamá? - cuestionó de inmediato - ¿qué pasa?

- Estaba buscando a Len, y creí que sabrías donde estaba. – contestó, serena.

- Me encantaría saber a mí también donde está. Pero... - hizo una pausa ante un sonido extraño. La puerta principal de la casa se había abierto. Ambas salieron al pasillo para ver quién era, encontrando así a un Len agobiado. La mujer de inmediato fue a donde su hijo. Rin prefirió regresar a su alcoba. Sentía que no necesitarían de su presencia.

Cerró la puerta ya más aliviada. Verlo entrar le hizo recordar que no era tan tonto. Que si de valor se hablaba, había que mencionar a Len. Quizá estaba deprimido o dolido, pero podría salir adelante. Sin embargo ella ya no sabía qué más hacer; y las palabras de él le atormentaban.

Era cierto, ella necesitaba olvidar el enorme tabú. Era cierto, ella no había admitido nada por miedo. Era cierto, también tenía sentimientos por él. Siempre lo había hecho. Y se lo restregó en la cara.

Lo peor era que no sabía cómo salir de esa situación; alejarse sería la respuesta obvia, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo hacía si vivían bajo el mismo techo? De nuevo ella había sucumbido ante su dolor.

Su mente rondaba entre distintas cosas, su obsesión con opiniones ajenas, el temor de lastimarlo a él, el tabú…

- _Soy una cobarde..._ - se regañó por enésima vez. Porque eso era.

Sentada en el suelo, con las piernas contra su pecho, comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía sola. Ya había perdido a su mejor amigo varios años atrás. Y cuando creyó que podría recuperarlo, de nuevo lo estaba perdiendo, quizá ahora para siempre. Ahí se quedó un buen rato, hasta que ruido en el exterior lo que la hizo regresar a la dura realidad.

Se levantó prontamente y salió. Caminó discretamente hasta el comedor y vio a Len levantado, con una expresión de sorpresa. Frente a él, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente. En la mesa había un enorme sobre lleno de papeles, más no pudo distinguir que era. Se percató que en los ojos del rubio había una mezcla de emociones. No sabía si quería explotar de ira o alegrarse inmensamente.

Pero como siempre, la rabia le ganó. - ¿Por qué? - gritó molesto. - ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme esto? - continuó. La mujer no decía nada. Len, furioso, movía sus manos entre el cabello, como si algo le molestara en su cabeza y solo intentando arrancar la melena rubia pudiera quitarle esa sensación. Frustrado, tiró la silla que estaba frente a él, y una primera lágrima brotaba de las pupilas azules. Rin contemplaba atónita. ¿Qué le habría dicho esa mujer?

Poco después de que comenzase a llorar, se formó un enorme silencio. La muchacha rubia sentía una enorme curiosidad, incluso consideraba acercarse y preguntar, al tiempo en que pensaba si su presencia solo podría empeorar la situación. Frustrada, suspiró y se quedó mirando.

De momento Len soltó una sonora exhalación. Levantó la silla para, ya más calmado, sentarse. Tomó una de las hojas que se encontraban sobre la mesa y la leyó mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro y volvía a llorar. ¿Qué era? La curiosidad estaba acabando con ella.

La mujer rubia, una vez que se había tranquilizado también, tomó con cierto temor una de las manos de su hijo. - Len, tu padre no quería que tuvieras esto por obvias razones. Pero creo que no he sido buena madre, así que por lo menos debía intentar darte algo que sé haz querido por mucho, ¿no es así? - él le miró con cierta sorpresa, porque era cierto. Casi nunca hablaba sobre eso, pero su único sueño era aquél. Por eso había sentido tanto dolor cuando creyó haberlo perdido. Pero ahí tenía en sus manos la verdad.

Rin, algo confundida prefirió volver a su habitación. Si realmente era muy importante ese papel, tarde o temprano lo sabría, ¿no?

Se aventó sobre su cama y tomó el móvil, mirando los números de sus amigos en la pantalla, e indecisa, trataba de marcar uno, para al final colgar sin dejar la oportunidad de que alguien le contestara. Nunca le había a dicho a nadie sobre esos sentimientos, y no se sentía segura para hacerlo.

De nuevo sintió que quería llorar, y así lo hizo. Dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran hasta quedarse completamente dormida; tal vez así podría sacarse esos sentimientos de su corazón. Para cuando se despertó, ya estaba todo oscuro.

Se levantó y comenzó a buscar su pijama. Se cambió en las penumbras, no tenía la más mínima intensión de verse a un espejo con luz. Se desenredo la larga melena y, en el baño, optó por lavarse su rostro. Se sentía algo inquieta aun, su garganta estaba seca y los ojos le ardían; tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Ni siquiera con la situación de Kaito se había sentido tan afectada. Quizá porque era diferente el sentimiento, quizá…

Encontró entre sus cosas una botella con agua y tomó un poco. Si no tenía que salir de su cuarto, mejor. Sintiéndose un poco más calmada, se volvió a recostar en su cama, esta vez bien arropada; suspiró. Su mente estaba en blanco, evitaba pensar en cualquier cosa. Nada, no quería pensar en nada y mucho menos en nadie.

Ahí se quedó, acostada, evitando pensar en algo. Giraba constantemente tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin ningún tipo de éxito.

En medio de la noche escuchó pasos fuera de su cuarto. Asustada, se levantó y abrió la puerta. No había nadie, pero claramente escuchaba a Len caminar de un lado para otro en su habitación. Se quedó ahí parada hasta que lo vio salir. No habían hablado en toda la tarde, así que era lógico que las dos maletas que tenía él en sus manos la consternaran. - Rin - susurró él, sorprendido. Ella no quitaba la mirada de sus valijas y de la mochila que logró ver en la espalda de él.

La muchacha empezó a temer que tuviera algo que ver con ella. Pero recordó que el mundo no giraba en torno de sí misma, y él, bajo otro nombre, se lo había dicho. Así que se dispuso a preguntarle - ¿qué pasa? - fue todo lo que cuestionó.

- A veces, Rin, hay que hacer sacrificios por cumplir nuestros sueños - contestó. Bajó las dos maletas y acarició el rostro de ella. La miró directo a los ojos, como si no fuesen a verse nunca más. Preocupada por esa expresión, puso su mano sobre la de él. Por primera vez tomaría la iniciativa. Se acercó a él y lo besó, no quería que se fuera.

Pero el móvil de Len comenzó a vibrar. Él cortó ese beso. La miró una última vez, tomó sus cosas y caminó rápidamente a la entrada. Se quedó paralizada por unos instantes - _tiene que ser un sueño_ - pensó _- él no se iría así_ -se repetía mentalmente. Más una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, comenzó a caminar directo a la entrada, dónde él ya no estaba.

Se quedaría sola. Pero, ¿no era eso lo que ella quería? El poder alejarse para olvidarle. Eso era lo que había pedido, pero ahora que él se iba sin decir nada, la había dejado estupefacta.

Caminó de regreso, y esta vez había ido al cuarto de él. Quería despertar de ese horrible sueño. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio que él no estaba, se percató que todo era cierto. Quizá no lo volvería a ver.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama de él y tomó una almohada. La abrazó esperando encontrar rastros de su aroma. Y al apretarla sobre su rostro, escuchó algo muy particular - _papel..._ - soltó el cojín y busco de dónde provenía el sonido. Vio una costura diferente al resto. La arrancó con cierta facilidad y dentro de la almohada había una carta con su nombre. La abrió emocionada y comenzó a leer.

Len, con su puño y letra había escrito aquella carta para ella. Cada palabra le explicaba más y más sobre esa extraña despedida; todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Y entre más se adentraba en el hermoso texto, más lágrimas caían, porque ese corto adiós tenía una razón de ser. - _Entonces ve y sigue tu sueño, porque yo también seguiré el mío..._


	15. El Otro Lado Del Espejo

**Capítulo XV**

**El Otro Lado Del Espejo**

Decidido, la acercó a su rostro y le robó un beso. Y de nuevo se repetía lo de hacía unos años atrás. Ella le correspondía, ambos comenzaron a llorar y Rin cortó el beso. Volvió a abofetearlo.  
- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir - habló la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Jamás. Pero hasta que tu no puedas superar tu miedo, yo no haré ninguna promesa - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir furioso de la habitación.

No tomó ninguna pertenencia, solo abrió la puerta principal de la casa y la azotó al cerrarla. Caminó hasta el mismo parque donde en una ocasión se dio cuenta que podía ocultar de una manera lo que sentía en realidad. El mismo lugar donde la volvió a conocer. Y el lugar donde ahora, se dejaría caer.

Se sentó en una banca y puso sus codos sobre las rodillas. Ya no sabía qué hacer. - _¿Cómo fui tan iluso? _- se regañó. No supo en que momento había roto en llanto de nuevo y el tiempo pasó. No sabía que pensar. No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer. Su vida se había derrumbado en esos instantes, ¿qué haría ahora? Se ahogaba en su depresión y no encontraba en su mente nada que le diera una razón para calmarse. Ideas peligrosas atravesaron sus cavilaciones, poco a poco parecía ser la única solución. Ya no le quedaba nada. Al final todo lo había perdido, ¿no?

-_ No..._ - sacudió su cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. Se sentía solo y no podía tomar decisiones de esa manera. Se sentía aún muy confundido y otra vez volvían las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Len? – escuchó detrás de sí. Se encontró con los ojos de Meiko. Ella lo miró con una enorme preocupación al ver los ojos rojos y cansados. Se acercó prontamente. – Dios, Len, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te vez terrible – Len se levantó y trató de disimular, siendo prácticamente imposible. Ni siquiera podía gesticular una palabra sin que un enorme nudo se escuchara en su voz. Ella comprendió que tenía que ver con lo que alguna vez habían hablado. Lo abrazó cariñosamente – te dije que el jueguito de Neo no iba a servir de nada – le regañó sin soltarlo. Sintió como él intentaba aguantarse ese llanto. – Ya no te lo tragues, solo te seguirás lastimando, sabes que te he visto llorar antes – él correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar suavemente, hasta que todo salió de su pecho. Se dejó caer al suelo, y Meiko no lo podía soltar; se hincaron ambos. Él continuaba llorando con una enorme fuerza. Al fin sacaba ese dolor, esos miedos, cada inseguridad, cada mentira se iban borrando una lágrima tras otra.

Una vez que él se tranquilizó, Meiko lo llevó a casa de Gakupo. – En verdad, perdona que no te ofrezca mi casa, Len. Pero eso de recibir familia es complicado – le comentó.

- No te preocupes – le aseguró con calma. - Ya fue de mucha ayuda que me acompañaras. Si no hubieras llegado, no sé qué habría hecho. – la mujer suspiró preocupada. Llegaron al apartamento de su amigo. Tocaron el timbre. El hombre abrió la puerta, se veía que lo habían despertado.

- Ups, creo que despertamos a alguien – comentó Meiko.

- Realmente que sí, más vale que sea im… - detuvo su frase a ver a Len con los ojos cansados e irritados. Además de que su sonrisa estaba inmensamente forzada. Miró a Meiko, esperando una explicación. Ella solo suspiró y él captó de inmediato.

Lo invitó a pasar y se despidieron ambos de Meiko. La mujer se fue algo presurosa. – Disculpa que irrumpa sin invitación – le dijo Len.

- No te preocupes, sabes que no hay problema – contestó tranquilamente su amigo. - ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Agua, café, una cerveza? – el rubio se rió un poco.

- Le ofreces alcohol a un menor de edad, muy bien – dijo sarcásticamente. Ambos rieron.

Comenzaron a bromear de muchas cosas, recordando momentos divertidos, situaciones embarazosas del otro y cosas similares. Hasta que Gakupo se atrevió a tocar terreno complicado.

- Len, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? Tú no te la vives con penas en la calle. – El muchacho miró a otro lado y sin muchas ganas comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Desde la situación con Neo hasta la revelación con Rin. Lo que había estado sintiendo desde hacía muchos años y como, probablemente, Rin ahora debía odiarle o por lo menos repudiarle. Admitía su estupidez e incredulidad.

- Fui un gran imbécil – fue lo último que dijo. Gakupo comenzó a intentar animarlo.

- Deberías alejarte un tiempo de tu familia, Len. Quizá eso te ayude – el rubio lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea? No tengo a donde más ir. Tengo que ver aun donde estudiaré y qué haré de mi vida. Aunque bueno, quizá mi padre ya lo haya decidido sin consultarme

- Es por eso que te lo digo. Mi familia me dejó un apartamento en la zona de Arte de la ciudad. Está más que alejada de tu hogar, de tu familia, de todo. Podría ayudarte

- No lo sé, Gack, es complicado – concluyó el rubio, considerando seriamente lo que su amigo le ofrecía.

* * *

Gakupo le dio un amistoso abrazo en forma de despedida y con la poca energía que tenía, Len le sonrió levemente. Su amigo regresó al carro y se fue; el rubio volteó y miró la casa. No tenía ganas de entrar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su trabajo no le dejaba mucho y lo único con lo que se ganaba un poco de dinero estaba ahí adentro. Suspiró.

Esperó que la puerta estuviese abierta, ya que ni sus llaves había tomado al salir la noche anterior. Para su buena suerte, la última persona en entrar no cerró. Entró y al mirar al pasillo central había dos rostros mirándole: su madre y Rin. La mujer se acercó de inmediato a él. - Len - lo llamó.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - cuestionó de inmediato.  
- Necesito hablar contigo - fue todo lo que dijo mientras lo guiaba al comedor. Sobre la mesa había un enorme sobre boca abajo, evitando así que se viera el sello que tenía enfrente.

- Siéntate, por favor - le pidió. Len miró a la mujer sorprendido. No era normal esa actitud de su parte, y la expresión seria en ella era algo que le estaba molestando. - Len, ¿por qué no nos dijiste ni a tu padre ni a mí que quería estudiar música? - el muchacho se sorprendió.  
- ¿Cómo...?  
- El correo lo revisa tu padre todo el tiempo. Ahí nos dimos cuenta - contestó.  
- Pero Rin encontró la carta y...  
- Tu padre la encontró antes - reiteró con la misma seriedad. Len se asustó por un momento, hasta que recordó lo que decía el texto.  
- No tienen de qué preocuparse, me rechazaron y... - de nuevo le interrumpió.  
- No Len. Lo que llegó a tus manos no es lo que tu padre encontró. Lo que él encontró lo sintió como una amenaza. - le extendió el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa; él lo volteó, viendo el escudo de la escuela a la que anhelaba entrar. Estaba abierto y algo maltratado.

El rubio sacó la primera hoja, conteniendo un texto muy similar al que había recibido, solo que ahora lo felicitaban por su examen. Le daban una cordial bienvenida y además le ofrecían una beca para poder estudiar ahí. En cuanto terminó de leerla, se levantó sobresaltado - ¿Qué...? - no sabía que decir.  
- Tu padre lo encontró y al abrirlo decidió hacer una carta falsa para que te dieras por vencido. Que te vieras obligado a seguir obedeciéndole. Con la beca que te ofrecen no necesitarías de tu padre jamás - comenzó a quebrarse su voz - y él sintió que no podía permitirse que te fueses - fue lo último que pudo decir antes de comenzar a llorar.

En los ojos del rubio había una mezcla de emociones. No sabía si quería explotar de ira o alegrarse inmensamente.

Pero como siempre, la ira le ganó. - ¿Por qué? - gritó molesto. - ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme esto? - continuó. La mujer no decía nada. Len, furioso, movía sus manos entre el cabello, como si algo le molestara en su cabeza y solo intentando arrancar la melena rubia pudiera quitarle esa sensación. Frustrado, tiró la silla que estaba frente a él, y una primera lágrima brotaba de las pupilas azules.

Y poco después de que comenzase a llorar, se formó un enorme silencio.

De momento Len suspiró. Levantó la silla y se sentó ya más calmado. Tomó el sobre y sacó una de las hojas. La leyó mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro y volvía a llorar.

La mujer rubia, una vez que se había tranquilizado, tomó con cierto temor una de las manos de su hijo. - Len, tu padre no quería que tuvieras esto por obvias razones. Pero creo que no he sido buena madre, así que por lo menos debía intentar darte algo que sé haz querido por mucho, ¿no es así? - él le miró con cierta sorpresa, porque era cierto. Casi nunca hablaba sobre eso, pero su único sueño era aquél. Por eso había sentido tanto dolor cuando creyó haberlo perdido. Pero ahí tenía en sus manos la verdad.

- Me dijo tantas veces que no tenía talento alguno que siempre pensé que era cierto. Que mis amigos solo intentaban hacerme sentir bien o me decían lo que quería escuchar. Pero veo que no es así. ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

- Tu padre quiere que seas su heredero…

- Eso lo sé, pero yo no quiero serlo. Jamás quise serlo – insistió. – Hay muchas opciones, puede dejar a alguien más a cargo. No necesita usar mi vida para completar lo que no logró en la suya – contestó enojado.

- Lo sé, por eso quise dártelo. No fue fácil quitárselo. Y no tardará en darse cuenta que lo tienes. Len, ¿qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó la mujer. Él se quedó callado por unos momentos. Pensó varias cosas, ¿cuánto dinero ya tenía ahorrado? ¿Podría tomarle la palabra a Gakupo? ¿Podría seguir vendiendo canciones mientras estudiaba? Sí, eso haría. La beca era bastante amplia, y si calculaba bien, podría valerse por sí mismo.

- Me iré – contestó firme. Su madre no se sorprendió, sabía que eso le diría.

- ¿Tienes con qué irte y a dónde? – él asintió con la cabeza. Le explicó a detalle lo que pensó.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es mi decisión final – dijo él, para levantarse tranquilamente. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo cariñoso. Le susurró una última cosa.

- Entonces, Len, tienes todo mi apoyo. Y deseo que logres encontrarte finalmente con tu sueño.

* * *

Cerró la mochila con su computadora portátil y vio que no olvidara nada que necesitase. Una vez seguro, miró la hora en su móvil - _aún tengo tiempo_- pensó. Sacó una hoja y tomó una pluma. Se había dispuesto a escribirle una última carta a Rin.

Cuando eran pequeños, siempre que se enojaban era él quien se acercaba a intentar arreglar las cosas, pero usualmente le escribía una carta y ella la leía contenta. Se pedían perdón y volvían a jugar. Rin había guardado por años cada una de esas cartas, cada una mejor elaborada que la anterior y quería que ésta fuese especial. No solo quería disculparse, le dejaría una explicación.

Comenzó a escribir...

_Pequeña Rin:_

_¿Recuerdas que siempre te molestabas cuando te decía así? Espero que hoy no te molestes, pero ahora te queda un poco mejor el nombre, ¿quién diría que terminaría siendo más alto que tú? Espero que no te molestes mucho._

_Es muy probable que cuando encuentres esta carta yo ya no esté. Pero quiero que entiendas por qué lo hice. Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra última charla. _

_Sin embargo debo traer de vuelta ese momento ahora. Hay cosas que hemos hecho y olvidamos fácilmente y te juro que lo intenté. Intenté sacarte de mi cabeza, dejar atrás un amor infantil que simplemente ha madurado demasiado. Quise dejar todo en el pasado más no lo logré. Y sé que siempre has tenido los mismos sentimientos hacia mí. No fue fácil darme cuenta, pero a lo largo lo noté; y entiendo que tengas miedo, siempre has sido así. Si hay una cosa a la que le temes en verdad es a lo que dirán los demás de tú. Intenté hacer que ignoraras ese miedo, pero te aferraste mucho a él. No sé por qué, pero lo hacías; lo haces._

_Debes de enfrentar a tu temor. Yo quiero que lo hagas, no solo por mí, sino por ti misma. Quiero que seas una mujer fuerte. Aprovecha este tiempo en el que no estaré para entenderte mejor, quizá descubras una nueva vida._

_Me iré, no sé cuánto tiempo. No sé si nos volveremos a ver pronto, realmente tengo un poco de miedo de irme. Pero es lo correcto. Hasta es posible que al fin superemos esto. Ahora es lo mejor para los dos._

_Supongo que quieres saber el por qué me iré. Insisto, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si no con mi propio sueño. Tontamente durante muchos años creí que no era bueno para la música. Y tú me apoyabas diciéndome lo contrario. Te agradecí tus palabras, pero jamás lo creí. No me sentía tan bueno, supongo que tuvo algo que ver con lo que decía nuestro padre._

_Pero hoy descubrí la verdad. Quiero seguir mi sueño, mis deseos y lo que más me llena el alma. Voy a perseguir todos mis anhelos sin importar lo difícil que sea el camino. Si me quedo sin dinero, no me importa. Si tengo que vivir en la miseria, no me importa. Si no puedo volver a verte, tendré que resignarme a vivir así, siempre y cuando sepa que no solo yo lucharé así. _

_Prométeme que nunca más te rendirás ante nada ni nadie. Prométeme que seguirás tus sueños hasta lo más lejos. Y lo más importante, prométeme que serás feliz._

_Porque probablemente un reencuentro será inevitable, y espero que cuando suceda, hayas encontrado tu propia felicidad._

_Len._

Dobló la hoja y puso su nombre de ella. Se acercó a un cojín y descoció una parte, metió la carta y volvió a coser la almohada, haciéndolo lo más obvio posible. Acomodó la cama de tal manera que todo pareciera normal.

Volvió a mirar la hora y suspiró. Era momento de irse. Tomó su maletas y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de ella - Rin... – susurró.

* * *

Y afuera ya estaba su amigo más cercano, con la cajuela abierta esperándole. - ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó una última vez. El rubio miró la puerta de su casa, sonriendo con cierta melancolía.

- Si – le contestó firmemente.

Tal vez dejaría una parte de sí mismo ahí, en esa casa. Pero estaba seguro de lo que haría, su gran sueño estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo aun cuando tuviese que estar lejos de ella. Le dolía dejarla. Aun cuando su pecho le dolía por partir, aun cuando anhelaba quedarse al lado de esos ojos azules, aun cuando había agradecido ese último beso era lo correcto. En lo más profundo de sí mismo lo sabía.

Y si tenían que encontrarse otra vez, él deseaba hallarla, aunque fuese solo verla desde lejos, completamente feliz. Inclusive si no era a su lado. Porque aunque nunca había renunciado a ella, quizá el tiempo podría ayudarle a hacerlo.

Quizá en unos años ella se habría graduado, se iría a enamorar de alguien más y le entregaría por completo lo que a él no le pudo dar jamás. ¿Una familia, también? Si, era una bonita ilusión. Aun cuando no fuera con él.

Entró al auto de Gakupo sin borrarse esa sonrisa. – Oye Len – le habló su amigo. Lo miró.

- ¿Y qué harás si ella sigue con su vida sin ti? – interrogó, su preocupación era inminente.

- Que lo haga. Eso quiere decir que podemos seguir sin necesitar el uno del otro. Creo que si ella encuentra a alguien más, sería lo mejor. No me perdonaría si ella no es feliz por mi culpa. Quiero que encuentre su propia felicidad – contestó.

- Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Len – Gakupo le puso la mano en el hombro. Luego comenzó a manejar.

Len había aprendido muchas cosas en los últimos años, no solo sobre ella o sobre la vida misma, sino también de sí mismo. Se conocía mejor y estaba más que seguro que, aunque no sería fácil, podría conseguir todas sus metas. Y aunque sabía que en lo más profundo de sí mismo que el dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Rin no sería fácil, lo intentaría. Pero si no lo lograba, no se rendiría. Continuaría con su vida, la amaría por siempre y sería su musa eterna. Aquello inalcanzable a lo que le dedicaría cada melodía por siempre aunque no lo supiese. Y no volvería a lamentarse jamás. Estaría siempre en pie, con la frente en alto sin importar el reto que se avecinase, siempre sería más fuerte. Porque ya no era un niño. Porque ya no era un adolescente. Porque al fin se sentía como un hombre.

* * *

**Sha la la~! Capítulo final señores :D! Amm… see, ya sé. No es lo que esperaban, verdad? :P! Amm, aunque en teoría es el capítulo final, no se me desanimen! Falta el epílogo :3! Aun estoy trabajando en él. Mil gracias por tooooooooooooooooooooda su paciencia :D! Les juro que intento sacar pronto las actualizaciones pero, bueno, excusas, tengo mil xD (escuela, trabajos, video juegos, libros…) sin embargo aquí está. Un especial de dos episodios. La misma situación desde el punto de vista de ambos. Oh, la adolescencia se les terminó :'3! Espero que realmente hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo, que sigan dándose una vuelta por mis historias porque, oh si, habrá más RinxLen! Para los que no sepan, tengo mi otra historia RinxLen llamada "El Diamante de Sangre" que igual ya está por la recta final! Y además…!**

**…! …! SI! Se viene un nuevo proyecto. Lo había planteado un tiempo atrás, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y una mala planeación lo terminé cancelando. Pero está en proceso de replanteamiento y pronto tendrán otra historia original con Rin y Len como protagonistas! La Vampireza y el Lobo! Estén al pendiente, ya saben que conmigo nunca hay fechas exactas xDDD**

**En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos y nos andamos viendo por el epílogo :3!**


End file.
